La Próxima Vez Apunta Al Corazón
by SebMich
Summary: Una historia en la que nada es lo que parece. ¿Amor o Deber? Esa es la cuestión. Yaoi/ShonenAi SebastiánxCiel - LightxOCC (Angelique) **Creado para ser el one shot más largo de ambos fandoms**
Hola!

Agradezco a todos los que siguen mis fanfics, que dejan comentarios y me hacen esforzarme cada día más en ellos.

Este trabajo fue creado para convertirse en el one-shot más largo de ambos fandoms "Death Note" y "Kuroshitsuji". Espero que les guste. Encontrarán el soundtrack al final de la historia.

Sin más, saludos y abrazos,

Alex M.

.

.

.

1

Se levantó de la cama. Ciel dormía plácidamente y no tenía intención en despertarlo. Habían sido muchos los movimientos de anoche.

Lentamente se acercó a la cafetera, pisando la cerámica fría del suelo de la cocina. Las investigaciones… Las torciones… Los gemidos… Las salvajes relaciones sexuales que habían sostenido al llegar a su casa… Esa declaración de amor que ambos hicieron…

¿Cómo se lo diría a su hermana? Eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba. Angelique podía ser la más dulce de las hermanas, pero era una investigadora de la policía… Al igual que él… Al igual que Ciel…

Y las investigadoras de la policía no toman a bien que sus hermanos se casen con otros hombres, pero él quería casarse con Ciel ¿y…? ¿Cuál era el problema con eso?

Tres cucharadas de café, tres tazas de agua. Siempre hacía una de más porque a ambos les gustaba. No podía evitar sentirse dichoso de contar con el que fue su amigo, su jefe y ahora su amante. Ah no… Amante no, novio era la palabra.

Para cuando regresó a la cama, el ojiazul se hallaba sentado con la laptop encima de las sábanas, sostenida en sus rodillas. Parecía preocupado. – Perdido. – Susurró.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Sebastián, dejando una de las tazas de café sobre el buró para que el más joven la cogiera.

-Kira. – Dijo sin despegar los ojos del ordenador.

El moreno arqueó una ceja. -¿El asesino japonés?

-Ése mismo. Su Majestad me ha enviado instrucciones de encontrarle. Según parece, ella solía mantener algún tipo de comunicación con él. Contraria a otras naciones, ella había llegado a un acuerdo económico y cívico con él para evitar los asesinatos en Inglaterra. – Respondió, moviendo el mechón de su rostro y bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Supongo que habrán muchas fotografías de él en el internet. – Masculló Sebastián de mala gana, lo último que quería era salir en un sábado por la mañana a buscar a un asesino.

-Es exactamente ahí donde radica nuestro problema. – Se cruzó de brazos. – No he podido encontrar ni una sola fotografía suya. A la prensa se le incautó todo material para evitar posibles represalias por parte de sus seguidores contra el grupo de agentes que le atrapó.

El mayor le miró incrédulo. – Vaya… ¿Por qué esconder tanto a un asesino? – Tomó la laptop y la colocó frente a él. – Déjame ver. – Comenzó a explorar en el internet. - ¿Te ha dicho Su Majestad cuándo fue la última vez que habló con él?

-Su última conversación sucedió el veintisiete de enero.

-Hace casi tres meses. – Y se quedó en silencio, mirando al frente. - Raro.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que está muerto? –Ciel dejó el café y le dedicó completa atención al moreno.

-¿Qué no fue hace tres meses cuando ese investigador…? ¿Nate… se llamaba?

-¿El que abandonó su trabajo y construyó el Hospital Kingdom para enfermos mentales?

-Sí… Fue un suceso extraño, ¿no te lo pareció? – Dejó la computadora también. – Nada.

-Te lo dije. Pero tienes razón en lo extraño del caso de Nate River. Se marchó cuando su carrera apenas tomaba vuelo. – Hizo una pausa. – Deberíamos investigar ese hospital…

-Y yo tengo a la persona perfecta para resolver casos en sábados. – Apuntó el moreno, tomando su móvil de los pantalones que dejara tirados al lado de la cama la noche anterior.

-Sebastián, Angelique aún está de duelo por su esposo… Sería mejor ir nosotros.

-Nada, nada. Que a nosotros nos conoce River y a ella no. – Guiñó un ojo mientras buscaba el número entre sus contactos.

Ciel bufó por lo bajo. – Haz lo que se te pegue la gana.

.

.

.

-¡Hola, hermanita! ¿Cómo está mi hermana favorita?

 _"Pide tu estúpido favor de una vez y deja la palabrería_ " Masculló la rubia de veinte años al otro lado del teléfono.

-Amanecimos de malas. – Dijo burlesco. – Angelique… Necesito que hagas un trabajo para Ciel.

De inmediato ella se quedó en silencio. _"¿El jefe quiere que haga un trabajo para él?"_

-Así es. Te enviaré un correo electrónico con la información. –Sebastián sonrió. La chica siempre se sentía importante cuando el ojiazul le escogía para una misión, y él tomaba ventaja de eso.

.

.

.

Apenas recibió las instrucciones se puso en marcha. La misión era convertirse en una enfermera del Hospital Kingdom e investigar a su fundador, pues cabía la duda que el sujeto y Kira fuesen la misma persona.

¿Por qué a Ciel le importaba investigar un caso cerrado por la policía e incluso por la Interpol?

No era algo que le incumbiera a ella, por lo que se puso manos a la obra. Ella no había llegado al lado de Ciel por méritos como los de Sebastián, sino por su arte en falsificaciones. No solo sabía identificarlas, crearlas también.

Un diploma de acreditación de estudios, algunas cartas de recomendación… Solo lo necesario para crear un currículum que le permitiera colarse por las puertas del mencionado hospital.

Y no por nada su nombre era Angelique. Tenía el rostro de un ángel verdaderamente. Los ojos del color de una aquamarina, los cabellos dorados que le cubrían los hombros… Siempre lacios porque odiaba las ondas.

A primera vista, nadie hubiese dicho que ella era hermana de Sebastián Michaelis. Tenías que conocerla para darte cuenta que lo era. Tenían el mismo carácter, talento deductivo e inteligencia. Se habían llevado de maravilla desde chicos y cuando mayores, Sebastián tomó la determinación de convertirse en agente de Scotland Yard y ella le había seguido.

Y era allí donde le había conocido. Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello negro. Se llamaba Gerald Keller y ella había sido muy feliz a su lado. Había reído, comido, soñado, bailado y vivido con él. Todavía conservaba la sortija que le diera el día de su matrimonio. El problema había sido que él muriese en un tiroteo, el problema era lo poco que duró su matrimonio… Solo tres semanas…

-Señorita Keller, necesito que me acompañe. El señor River le recibirá ahora. – La vos de la secretaria de Nate le trajo de vuelta.

-Gracias. – Articuló con dificultad, poniéndose de pie.

La otra chica abrió la puerta del despacho para ella y le dejó pasar. Angelique miró al sujeto frente a ella con curiosidad. No era como lo esperaba, eso era definitivo.

El chico frente a ella no pasaba de los veintes y su vestimenta era bastante desusada. Una camisa blanca sin prensar, un cabello rubio platinado bastante descuidado. ¡No quería siquiera imaginar sus pantalones!

-Buenos días, señor River. – Dijo con una sonrisa, la mañana del lunes mientras los rayos del sol chocaban contra el vidrio de la ventana en esa oficina. El principio de todo.

-Buenos días, señorita Keller. Es un gusto tener una aspirante con sus cualidades. Creo que puedo tomarle en cuenta para un período de prueba de dos semanas. – Dijo Nate. – Después de eso, evaluaré su desempeño y decidiré si permanecerá como parte de nuestro personal.

-Maravilloso. – Ahora era el momento de parecer preocupada. – Aunque… Señor River, ¿me pagará esas semanas? Es que tengo…

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. No debes alarmarte. – Le interrumpió el rubio. – Ahora llamaré a Gladys. Ella es la jefa de las enfermeras y te indicará cuál será tu habitación y tus primeras funciones.

Asintió con una sonrisa. ¿Era su idea o el chico parecía bastante apresurado en sacarle de su oficina? Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación por un instante. Nada. Nada sospechoso.

Nate pulsó un botón en el teléfono y le indicó a su secretaria que llamara a Gladys. ¿Cuál fue el nombre de la chica? ¿Odelia? ¿Herbalia? No había alcanzado a comprenderlo.

Gladys apareció unos minutos después en el umbral. Angelique no sabía cómo explicarlo pero, aquella mujer te hacía desear jamás estar enfermo o necesitar de sus cuidados. Tenía los dientes amarillentos, un flequillo castaño en su frente que contrastaba con lo malhecho de su peinado. Su rostro era una mueca desagradable y probablemente pesara tres veces lo que Angelique.

Sin embargo, ella siempre se mostró amable con la extraña. Juntas se dirigieron al pasillo de habitaciones del que Nate había hablado. Después, la mujer se dedicó a mostrarle la enfermería, la cocina y las instalaciones que utilizaban los pacientes. A decir verdad, era un lugar bastante tranquilo para tratarse de un hospital mental.

Los pacientes se encontraban sentados en cojines, jugando con algo, pretendiendo leer o mirando vagamente la televisión. – Todos deben tomar la merienda a las diez de la mañana. – Añadió Gladys. – Todos. Incluso a los que no les permitimos convivr en grupo. Deberás encargarte de servir a todos para esa hora. – Tomó una tarjeta de seguridad que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entregó. – Con esto podrás accesar a las habitaciones. – Hizo una pausa y luego la tomó del brazo, obligándola a caminar por otro pasillo y a la rampa que conducía a la planta superior. – Quiero recomendarte el que tengas especial cuidado con este paciente. – Señaló una de las puertas. - Es una persona que podrá parecerte normal al principio. Con el paso del tiempo concluirás que es un esquizofrénico más…

Si aquello era todo, ¿por qué le parecía que la enfermera estaba demasiado nerviosa? – Comprendo. Me limitaré a tener el contacto necesario con él, si eso es lo mejor.

-Lo es. –Hubo un instante de silencio. – Ahora vayamos por tu uniforme. Creo que dada la hora, por hoy te asignaré servir el almuerzo.

-Me parece genial. - Era bueno tener noticias para Sebastián.

.

.

.

2

Ciel quería ir con él, pero había desistido de la idea. Era mejor que lo vieran solo. Sebastián llevaba puesto un traje negro. El cabello negro y lacio, reluciente como siempre. Su sonrisa no tan picaresca como usualmente era.

Y el sitio. Una pastelería.

Ciel y él habían decidido contraer nupcias dentro de un mes. Después de todo, no pensaban hacer una fiesta grande, ni invitar a muchos. Podían avisar a sus amigos una semana antes y todo iría bien. No obstante, ambos tenían la ilusión de tener una recepción "normal" y eso implicaba pastel de bodas.

Se picó el cuello dos veces y luego se decidió a entrar.

La tienda estaba pintada de un color rosa que llegaba a ofender a la vista de tanta dulzura. Decorada con pasteles de cartón forrados en fondant de diversos colores, incluyendo el blanco. Todos los de color blanco estaban en una esquina y a su lado había una chica que anotaba sobre una hoja en una tabla de escritura.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera encargar un pastel de bodas. – Dijo el moreno.

-Buenas tardes, señor. Será un gusto ayudarle. – Respondió la chica de cabello negro. – Mi nombre es Amy.

-Me llamo Sebastián Michaelis. Es un gusto. – Extendió una mano y estrechó la de Amy.

-Dígame, señor Michaelis. ¿Cómo le gustaría que fuese el pastel? ¿Su novia y usted han pensado en algún estilo en específico?

Sebastián no sabía qué responder. "No es novia, es novio." – No. No hemos pensado en eso.

-No hay problema. Le mostraré algunas fotografías. – Dijo ella sonriendo. – También necesitaré el nombre de ambos para la tarjeta de presentación.

Entonces el móvil comenzó a sonar. Y Sebastián no pudo evitar sentirse menos afortunado. – Creo que tendré que volver luego.

Salió del sitio casi corriendo mientras contestaba. - ¿Angelique?

"No repitas mi nombre demasiado fuerte, Sebastián." Su voz era un susurro. "Quería informarte del avance en esto. Ya soy parte de las enfermeras de la institución e intentaré acercarme lo más posible a Nate River."

-Excelente. – Respondió el moreno. - ¿Algo inusual hasta ahora?

"Solo un paciente al que mantienen alejado de los demás. La enfermera jefe habló de varios. Sin embargo, solo me ha mostrado la puerta que conducía a una de las habitaciones."

-Pudiera ser el más peligroso… O pueda que no haya otro. – Reflexionó Sebastián. – De cualquier forma, es mejor que sigas todas sus instrucciones por el momento.

"De acuerdo. Ahora debo irme. Tengo que ayudar a servir el almuerzo a los pacientes."

-Llámame en cuanto puedas.

La comunicación se cortó. Sebastián miró por encima de su hombro. Por suerte la chica de la pastelería se había ocupado con otros clientes, lo que le permitió marcharse tranquilamente.

.

.

.

Empujaba un carrito, sirviendo a cada uno su almuerzo. No podía sentirse del todo bien en aquella extraña atmósfera. Además, la papilla que servía de almuerzo no lucía particularmente apetitosa. ¿Qué habían dicho que era? Ah sí, pollo y verduras, licuado con un poco de caldo y algo de harina para crear consistencia.

Y ahora que todos jugueteaban con ella mientras la comían, podía dirigirse al nivel superior y llevarle el almuerzo al otro paciente. No consideró llevar el carrito y estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos apretaban con fuerza las orillas de la bandeja en la que montó todo.

Tragó en seco. Estaba frente a la puerta del sujeto. Y es que ella nunca había estado en un lugar así y… tenía miedo. No lo negaría. Si llevase su arma con ella todo estaría bien pero, así no. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de al lado y utilizó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta.

"Click." La puerta se abrió para ella. Angelique tomó una bocanada de aire y entró, sosteniendo la bandeja.

-Gladys, no tengo hambre. – Dijo una voz masculina al fondo de la habitación.

-Puedo dejar el almuerzo para que lo coma después. – Respondió la rubia, mirando al frente. Aún no podía ver su rostro pues, el sujeto se hallaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta en una enorme silla de color blanco. Si se lo hubieran preguntado, Angelique diría que miraba a un punto ciego a través de la ventana frente a él.

El extraño rió. – Ya veo. No eres Gladys. Quizás deberías acercarte para que puedas notar mejor mi condición. Además, veo que tu educación es muy mala porque ni siquiera te has presentado formalmente.

La chica dejó la charola en una estantería esta vez y se dirigió al hombre en el fondo de la habitación. – Hola. Me llamo Angelique. – Apenas concluyó la frase cuando enmudeció al ver que el extraño llevaba puesta una camisa de fuerza.

-Que la camisa de fuerza no te asuste. – Respondió él. – Mi nombre es Light. – Suspiró. – La verdad es que no quería comer nada por no ver el rostro desagradable de Gladys.

Angelique rió y deslizó los dedos por el flequillo castaño de él para retirarlo de su rostro. - ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – Fue inevitable preguntarlo. Era nueva en todo aquel ambiente y… Light. Era exactamente como eso, como una luz nueva para ella. Su cabello castaño casi dorado, sus enormes ojos marrones. Tenía un rostro bastante hermoso, la tez blanca y, a juzgar por lo que veía, parecía alto también. – Perdona… No he querido preguntar algo así.

-No hay problema. Supongo que me consideran de cuidado y es por eso que estoy en esta extraña situación. – Sonrió. – Prometo comer sin morderte.

-Te creeré. – Fue por la bandeja y se sentó en un pequeño banco frente al chico. Ahora que lo veía bien, Light era muy joven. Tomó una cucharada de la papilla y la llevó a sus labios. Light hizo una mueca de disgusto. - ¿Está tan mal?

Tragó con fuerza y bufó. – Creo que es la peor parte de la sentencia. – Sonrió pero, su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto. – No entiendo cómo fue que sobreviví. Ese ataque al corazón debió ser mortal.

-No sé de qué hablas pero, créeme que la vida es valiosa. – Dejó la bandeja en el suelo a su lado y se acercó a Light. Por algún motivo, provocaba una sensación poderosa en ella. – Además no estás sentenciado. Solo estás aquí porque estás enfermo. Mejorarás y te marcharás.

Light la miró desconcertado. Angelique podría haber sido otra Misa Amane, pero no. Era muy distinta. "Estaría gustoso de mostrarte un mundo como el que pareces soñar.", pensó. – Eso espero. Aunque no es lo que ellos dicen.

-La gente es estúpida a veces. – Respondió sinceramente. - No entiendo porqué te digo esto pero, cuando mi esposo murió en un tiroteo muchos dijeron que fue lo mejor. Incluso médicos. – Se alejó de él y se sentó en el banco una vez más. - Por eso te digo que no siempre se debe creer todo. – Tomó nuevamente el plato. – Ahora come… Necesitas energías. – Ofreció otra cucharada.

Light suspiró pero comprendió que si quería tenerle más de cerca, debía ganarse esa confianza. – Como digas. Pero espero la cena sea mejor.

-Prometo conseguir algo para la cena para ti, si me dejan venir. – Otra cucharada más.

-Preferiría que prometieras volver. – Dijo mirando al frente.

-Lo haré. – Tenía que conocerlo mejor. Después de todo, llevaba tiempo en el hospital, tenía que saber quién o qué hacía Nate River. Una pista siquiera.

.

.

.

Claude era su nombre, nada a la vista para conocer su apellido. Ahora que lo pensaba, aparte de Nate River, los demás portaban su nombre visiblemente, pero ninguno el apellido. ¿Sería una regla entre ellos?

-Bien, señorita Keller. Ahora anota las dosis que darás a cada paciente y los horarios. – Prosiguió el médico, dictando diferentes medicamentos y dosis, hasta llegar a la que a ella interesaba. – Light debe recibir una inyección de Diazepam de diez milígramos dos veces al día.

No sabía mucho sobre medicamentos, pero conocía lo que era el Diazepam. No era un medicamento que fuese a curar la esquizofrenia de aquel paciente. Hasta donde sabía, no era más que un alivio momentáneo el que le daría. – Muy bien, doctor Claude.

Claro que existía un pequeño problema. Tendría que inyectar a algunos pacientes y, ¿sabía cómo hacerlo? Sabía, pero no era una experta y temía hacerle daño a alguno si llegaba a moverse inesperadamente o… Lo que fuera que sucediera cuando veías una jeringa y no querías que te tocaran con ella.

-Quiero que administre estos medicamentos después de la hora de la cena, señorita Keller. Enviaré a dos enfermeros con usted para que le ayuden con los pacientes que deban ser inyectados. – Claude le miró con recelo. Parecía asustada por simples inyecciones. - ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí. Es solo que creo que estoy un poco hambrienta. Además, me gustaría informar a mi hermano que me encuentro bien. - Respondió, intentando parecer amable.

-Entiendo. – Claude no parecía del todo convencido. – Yo también estoy algo hambriento. Le veré después de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y esperó a que el doctor se marchara. Entonces tomó una jeringa y un frasco de solución salina, luego salió de la enfermetía y se dirigió a su habitación. Tomó su teléfono y algo de dinero. Buscaría una panadería cercana y aprovecharía a llamar a Sebastián. El hombre había hecho muchas cosas durante toda su vida.

.

.

.

"Sebastián, ayúdame… ¡Tengo que inyectar a los pacientes!"

"Angelique, ¿eres estúpida?" Ciel había respondido la llamada. "¿Te has puesto a trabajar de enfermera y no sabes cómo poner una estúpida inyección?

Colgo el teléfono, sintiendo deseos de estrujar la bolsa de papel con los pastelillos que sostenía en la otra mano. ¿Por qué Ciel siempre tenía que comportarse de aquella forma? Solo su hermano podía soportarle… ¿Por qué sería que al moreno le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con él?

¿Podría ser algo de lo que pensaba? No. No, Sebastián no.

No tendría más remedio que utilizar lo que había robado. Después de todo, ésa había sido su primera opción.

"Intramuscular profunda." Aquellas fueron las únicas indicaciones que obtuvo de Ciel en medio de todo el "Eres una idiota y si vas a inyectar medicamentos asegúrate de hacer una…" Una de esas.

Se sentía como una espía. Más de lo que ya lo era cuando subió a hurtadillas hasta la habitación de Light. Había considerado la existencia de cámaras pero, no veía ninguna hasta ahora.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Light seguía sentado en la silla. Lo sabía porque podía ver su cabeza ladeada asomándose por un costado del respaldo de la silla.

-Light. – Susurró cuando se encontró frente a él. Estaba dormitando un poco y sus ojos marrones se abrieron perezosamente.

-Angelique. – Cerró los ojos nuevamente. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. – Dijo dudosa.

-No veo qué clase de favor pueda hacerte estando atado pero, dime. – Abrió los ojos una vez más y le dedicó toda su atención.

-Déjame inyectarte. –Sacó la jeringa y la solución salina de su chaqueta. – Será solo esto. No te hará daño.

Ahora tenía más de su atención de la que quería darle. - ¿Qué? ¿Solución salina? – Ella no supo qué responder. Light arqueó una ceja. – No eres una enfermera real, ¿verdad?

La rubia nunca imaginó que su secreto sería descubierto tan pronto y por uno de los pacientes. Asintió. – ¡Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie! – Suplicar era lo único que se le ocurría hacer en ese momento. – Es muy importante para mí estar acá.

-Bien. Lo haré a cambio de una cosa. Vendrás mañana y escucharás lo que voy a decirte.

-¿Debo decirte cuánto te lo agradezco?

-No aún. – Hizo una pausa. – Ahora ayúdame a llegar a la cama. Supongo que quieres clavarla en mi trasero.

No pudieron evitar reír. Aquel chico era tan simpático. No podía creer aún que se le considerara peligroso.

-Te advierto que ayudarás a alguien que vive eternamente mareado. – Añadió.

-Bueno, quizás en eso soy mejor que como enfermera. – Comentó con seriedad mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Avanzaron hacia la cama y Light cayó acostado en ella. – Mmm… Eres bastante fuerte.

-Soy una investigadora de la policía, Light. – Susurró muy cerca de sus labios. No sabía porqué había dicho eso. Sentía que podía confiar en él.

La mirada de él se ensombreció y le miró con molestia. – Trabajas para Near.

-No. Trabajo para Scotland Yard. – Respondió de inmediato. - ¿Quién es Near?

-Creo que es mejor que te apresures con esa jeringa. - ¿Estaba errado al creer en ella? Parecía ser distinta pero… No… Era una de ellos.

Tomó la jeringa una vez más e intentó recordar lo que había leído en internet, lo que sabía y…

-¿Ha ido muy mal? –Preguntó cuando terminó, preocupada por el silencio del chico.

-Ha habido peores. No los matarás por lo menos.

Angelique arregló la ropa del castaño y le ayudó a sentarse. – Te he traído algo. – Fue a la estantería donde dejara la bolsa con los pastelillos y la cogió.

Se sentó a su lado y tomó la fresa en el tope de uno de ellos para ofrecérsela. Light la mordió, incapaz de despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules. Una segunda mordida y alcanzó a chocar su lengua con la punta de sus dedos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no besaba a alguien y aquellos labios suaves frente a él se le antojaron repentinamente. Él no era alguien que dependiese de esas bajezas de la vida. De hecho, se consideraba alguien asexual. ¿Por qué entonces deseaba tanto tocar a quien tenía enfrente suyo?

-Si alguien hubiese asesinado a quienes mataron a tu esposo, ¿considerarías a ese alguien una mala persona?

Ella lo pensó mientras colocaba frente a sus labios la tartaleta de frutas de la que quitara la fresa. – No. - Esperó a que él comiera, pensando sus palabras. – Se lo agradecería en realidad.

Light saboreó el bocado. Parecían siglos desde que probara algo tan bueno. – ¿Conoces sus nombres?

-Sí. Siguen en prisión. Están ahí desde hace nueve meses. - Le dejó comer otro bocado más. – No ha habido juicio aún.

-¿Qué sucedería si te dijera que existe una forma para librarte de ellos sin que nadie lo pueda descubrir?

Ella se quedó perpleja y entonces bajó la vista y vió la hora en su celular. – Debo irme o notarán que no estoy a la hora requerida. ¿Quieres comer un poco más antes que la guarde?

Sus ojos marrones le miraron con un brillo refulgente y rojizo que era único de ellos. Le dio una mordida más al pastelillo y lo saboreó sin quitar la vista de ella.

.

.

.

3

Las manos de Sebastián se deslizaron por sus costados, haciéndole gemir de placer al ojiazul.

Su aliento, sus ojos… Su rostro… Sus manos, su dulzura… Su amor… Su lengua…

Ciel estaba enamorado pero, Sebastián claramente estaba ciego.

Cuando tenía la menor oportunidad de tocarle, de besarlo, de sentirlo suyo… No la desaprovechaba.

-¿Quién ha llamado? – Le preguntó cuando regresó de estudio a la habitación. El ojiazul estaba acostado en la cama, vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior.

-Se ha cortado. Devuelve la llamada luego. – Respondió Ciel, mirándole desabotonarse la camisa. – Por ahora, sé solo mío, Sebastián Michaelis.

-¿No estamos disfrutando demasiado de nosotros antes de la luna de miel? – Preguntó, mientras se subía en la cama y se posaba sobre Ciel.

Éste le dio un mordisco en el cuello y deslizó sus manos por el pecho de su amante. – No. Aún necesito mucho más de ti. De ese cuerpo que tienes que me gusta tanto.

-Mereces un castigo. – Susurró el moreno en su oído justo antes de obligarle a darse la vuelta y palmearle el trasero. – Veamos cuánto de mí resistes… - Le arrancó el bóxer y le dio otra palmada.

-Te… Ahhh… Sorprenderás…- Jadeó, sintiendo el miembro de Sebastián penetrarlo de una sola estocada. Se aferró a las almohadas y arqueó la espalda. – Ahh… Duele… Maldito…

El interior de Ciel le apretaba con movimientos discontinuos. Cada uno le arrancaba un gemido. Los cuales trató de callar besándo la espalda desnuda del menor. La textura de su piel era única, la forma en que se giraba y el instante exacto en el que le besaba mientras él penetraba con más deseo.

Ciel frotó su miembro contra las sábanas, sintiendo espasmos de placer en su interior con cada estocada del moreno. El dolor había desaparecido por completo y ahora se sentía deseoso.

Sebastián se apoyó en sus rodillas completamente, levantó la cola del ojiazul y acabó follándole hasta hacerlo gritar un orgasmo contra la deshecha cama.

Luego rodó en su costado y se recostó al lado de Ciel para deshacerse en una pasión de besos junto al ojiazul. Le amaba, eso no cabía duda.

-Estoy cansado. – Susurró Ciel contra sus labios. – Durmamos ahora.

-Creo que leeré un poco antes de dormir. Aún no tengo sueño. – Respondió el moreno, sentándose en la cama.

-¿El insomnio ha vuelto?

-Solo desaparece por poco tiempo. – Se quejó, mientras se levantaba y vestía con una bata. – Estaré en el estudio.

-No tardes demasiado. Podría no dormirme. – Dijo riendo.

-Eso es poco probable. Lo sabes. Duermes como una roca. – Le besó los labios y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Llegó al estudio y se encontró con un correo electrónico.

 _"El chico del que te hable antes se llama Light. Mide aproximadamente un metro y ochenta_ _centímetros. Tiene el cabello y los ojos marrones, tez blanca y complexión atlética._

 _Intenté llamarte. Ciel no me ha dejado hablar contigo._

 _Considero que esta misión podría requerir de una investigación por parte de médicos especializados y no de alguien como yo._

 _Saludos,_

 _Angelique"_

-¿Ciel, qué has hecho…? - Masculló el moreno, quien en ocasiones recordaba el motivo por el que había comenzado a salir con el ojiazul y aquello le preocupaba.

Sebastián deseaba convertirse en el jefe del departamento. En pocas palabras, botar a Ciel de su cargo. Todo había sido planeado. El chico era homosexual, él se había dado cuenta con muy poco.

Lo que no sabía era que terminaría enamorado de él. Y eso complicaba las cosas. No digamos, le hizo desistir de su idea original y quedarse a su lado como su compañero. Aún así, Sebastián era mucho más meticuloso en todo lo relacionado al detectivismo.

-Light… - ¿Sería el desaparecido Kira? – Dices que es un chico… Complexión atlética. – Lo pensó unos instantes y fue al buscador en el internet.

"Light deportista" Escribió.

-Nada… - Suspiró. – Esta porquería cree que me refiero a un deportista liviano o iluminado.

Regresó al correo y le envió un mensaje a la rubia.

 _"Necesito que averigues su apellido. Pregúntale si es inglés o cuándo vino a Inglaterra._

 _Ten paciencia con Ciel. Le conoces cuando no quiere que nadie le moleste._

 _Te extraño._

 _Sebastián"_

Luego de haber enviado el correo volvió al buscador. Esta vez escribió solo una palabra.

"Kira"

Y lo que vio le sorprendió bastante.

.

.

.

4

Charles apareció unos cinco días después de la llegada de Angelique. Nada más llegó el hombre de cabellos grisáceos, Claude arregló su maleta y salió del hospital. La rubia supuso que aquél era un intercambio, posiblemente Claude había pedido una licencia y en su lugar se quedaría el doctor de mayor edad. Charles no parecía estar al tanto de todo aún y eso era una ventaja para ella.

-Buenos días, doctor. –Saludó muy atentamente, con la falda una cuarta más arriba de las rodillas.

Los ojos del médico se desviaron naturalmente hacia el ruedo de la prenda. – Buenos días, señorita…

-Keller. Pero puede llamarme Angelique.

El médico la miró extrañado. – Creo que no debería decir tan abiertamente su nombre completo. Según he comprendido, una de las políticas del hospital es no revelar nuestros nombres.

-No temo nada, ni le debo nada a nadie. No veo motivo para ocultarme. – Respondió tranquilamente, mientras tomaba algunos medicamentos que tendría que administrar en un rato. También aprovecharía para llevar una botella de agua a Light. –Pero, no vengo a discutir eso. Sino a preguntarle cuándo terminaré el castigo del paciente que está en la planta superior.

-¿Castigo? – Dejó lo que revisaba para ponerle atención otra vez. – No se me ha informado nada.

-Sí. Es un paciente que no creo merezca permanecer con una camisa de fuerza todo el tiempo.

-Eso es inhumano. – Puntualizó, levantándose de la silla detrás del escritorio. – Vamos a la planta superior. Quiero examinarlo yo mismo.

La rubia no sonrió, de hecho se mostraba preocupada. Juntos subieron y fueron hasta la habitación de Light. Angelique se atrasó lo suficiente en la rampa para permitir que el doctor abriese la puerta con su propia tarjeta.

-¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó a la rubia justo al abrir la puerta.

-Se llama Light. – Respondió ella.

El doctor anduvo despreocupadamente hasta la silla donde se encontraba el castaño. - ¿Light?

El chico volteó a verlo de inmediato. - ¿Sí?

-Déjame examinarte. – Sacó una linterna de diagnóstico de su bolsillo y examinó sus ojos cuidadosamente. – Mira hacia la izquierda sin voltear la cabeza. – Pidió y Light le obedeció. – Ahora a la derecha. –Se giró hacia Angelique. – No tenemos ninguna situación de crisis, tal como decía enfermera. Vamos, ayúdeme a liberarle de esto.

Retiraron la camisa y le vistieron con una camiseta. – Agradezco su confianza doctor. – Añadió la chica al verlo que se marchaba. – En unos momentos estaré con usted. Solo le daré su medicina.

-No hay problema. Supongo que nuestro jefe no sabe de las políticas médicas que deben seguirse. – Añadió Charles y salió de la habitación.

Light miró al hombre de la bata blanca salir de la habitación y se giró de nuevo a la chica. Angelique le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Te notaba deprimido. Además ofreciste contarme una historia y jamás lo hiciste.

El castaño se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y se puso de pie, deteniéndose muy cerca de ella, cerrándole el paso. - ¿Qué sucedería si ya no quisieras saber de mí después de conocerme realmente?

-Yo vine a buscar a Kira, Light. No me asustaré de nadie en el camino. – Y antes de darse cuenta, se hallaba acariciando aquellos labios con su dedo índice.

-¿Y qué tanto sabes de él? – Arqueó una ceja y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con las aquamarinas.

-No mucho. Solo que desearía que hiciese su magia con cuatro personas que marcaron mi vida. – Acarició los cabellos del chico. – Light Yagami…

-Me conoces… - Sonrió picarescamente, dejándola juguetear con su cabello. - ¿Cómo?

-Visita nocturna a la oficina del señor River. – Hizo una pausa. – Japonés. Agente de la policía japonesa. Kira era japonés también… O por lo menos vivía ahí.

-¿Así que piensas que soy él?

-Tal vez. O podría ser River. Es difícil saber pues ambos eran agentes de la ley. Uno no diría que se encontraría cosas así. – Le apartó del camino. – Vamos, tienes que tomar tu medicina. – Le entregó una pastilla y la botella de agua.

Light tomó la pastilla y la tragó, luego bebió de la botella. – Dices que quieres que Kira acabe con cuatro personas.

-Los responsables del tiroteo donde murió mi esposo. – Ella se giró para que él no viera que aquello todavía le afectaba notoriamente. – A cambio yo le prestaría toda la complicidad que necesitara.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Gerald Keller.

Light apartó los cabellos de su hombro y ella le miró. –No necesitas de Kira para deshacerte de ellos. Solo busca la libreta… Near ha de tenerla.

-¿Libreta? ¿Near?

-Nate River… Su nombre de pila en la policía era Near. Y sí, la clave de las muertes de Kira es una libreta. Una libreta en la que escribes el nombre de la persona y, esa persona muere.

Ahora sí se había molestado. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? - ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Eso es absurdo! - Se giró, dejando ver lo mucho que aquella idea le fastidiaba. – Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Light bufó. No intentaría explicarle acerca de los shinigamis. Claramente, ella esperaba a alguien con un arma o por lo menos con una mejor coartada. – Gracias.

Ella le dirigió una mirada antes de salir. – Por nada.

.

.

.

Después de eso, Angelique se dedicó a atender a los demás pacientes. Era mejor no pensar demasiado en él. Y para él, también era mejor no pensar en ella. Porque en ella podía perder mucho de lo que había logrado consigo mismo.

Ryuk, el shinigami dueño de la Death Note, no le había asesinado por algún motivo. Sintió compasión por él al final o simplemente la libreta falló una sola vez. Después de tres meses en aquel infierno, el solo hecho de poder moverse libremente por la habitación le hacía sentir mejor.

Ella quería a Kira… Él no quería ser Kira nuevamente.

"Pero sabes que existo. Solo en ti. No importa cuántas réplicas de mí hayas querido crear. Solo existo en tu interior…" Una voz en él que no quería escuchar porque era como un eco de su alma. "Eras el único que podía librar al mundo de toda la escoria." Sí, lo era. Pero el mundo común no lo agradecía. "¿Quieres tenerla a ella? Haz del mundo un mejor lugar para ella."

-¿Cuántas libretas quedarán? ¿Una o dos? – Se preguntó a sí mismo. – Ryuk no se hubiese marchado sin una de ellas, al menos… Pero Near, él tenía la otra… - Sonrió ladeadamente. – Lástima que no estés acá, Ryuk. Parece que las cosas dejarán de estar tan aburridas una vez más.

.

.

.

-¿Quién es él, Gladys? - Near observaba al nuevo doctor desde su asiento. El hombre estaba ocupado, yendo y viniendo con carpetas y archivos de Claude.

-Es el doctor que cubrirá a Claude durante las vacaciones. – Respondió ella, sentada a su lado.

-Halle, realmente luces horrible en ese maquillaje. – El rubio arqueó una ceja y rió. – Halle Lidner, debo agradecer que hagas esta actuación solo para ayudarme a acabar con este sujeto. – Era curioso ver a la alguna vez rubia y hermosa agente de la CIA convertida en una fea enfermera de cabellos desarreglados. Todo gracias a un buen maquillaje.

-No te confundas. Mi única misión acá es comprobar que él era Kira en efecto. Y que las muertes dejarán de preocupar al presidente de los Estados Unidos. – Suspiró. – Solo quiero que todo esté claro entre nosotros.

-Olvídalo. Está claro para mí. – Musitó. - ¿Has investigado a esa chica? ¿Angelique Keller?

-No, no aún. Parece agradarle a los pacientes Wendy y Peter, aunque creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Light.

-¿Ah sí?

-Esta mañana he ido a ver a Light y le he encontrado sin la camisa de fuerza. Al parecer, Angelique y el doctor Charles se preocupan por su motricidad.

El rostro de Near se descompuso en una mueca de desagrado. – Voy a investigarla yo mismo. Si sigue con él se dará cuenta que no está loco… Por lo menos no en la forma que ella cree. Vigílala, Gladys. Cada movimiento.

.

.

.

Caminó hasta llegar a la primera calle poblada, la primera en la que se veía nuevamente la vida normal. Su teléfono móvil había dejado de funcionar mientras trabajaba con los pacientes. ¿Podría haber sido alguien a propósito? No descartaba la idea del todo.

Ahora se hallaba con un puño de monedas, dirigiéndose a un teléfono público para llamar a Sebastián.

-¿Hola?

 _"Hola, querida. Me tenías preocupado."_ Respondió el moreno al otro lado del teléfono, sosteniéndolo con el hombro mientras conducía. Podía utilizar la opción del altavoz pero no quería que Ciel escuchara la conversación. ¿Desde cuándo tenía secretos para él?

Desde que había visto a Angelique en la fotografía de una manifestación. Una en la que se pedía a la Reina no condenar a Kira, pues sus esfuerzos eran útiles a la sociedad.

-Mi teléfono se arruinó. Lamento si has enviado algún correo en vano. – Se disculpó. – Sin embargo, debo decirte que los avances en la investigación no son demasiados.

 _"¿Es Kira?"_ Preguntó el moreno, adelantándose a las mentiras de la chica. Claro, sin ser lo suficientemente específico.

-¿Sabe quién es Kira? – Preguntó Ciel a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

-No. No lo es. – Respondió ella levemente nerviosa. No podía mentir en todo. Diría la absurda mentira que le dijeron a ella. – Según lo que me han dicho, Kira podría ser cualquiera con solo tener una libreta en la que se escribe el nombre de quien se ha de asesinar.

 _"¿Qué? ¡Vaya eso es nuevo!"_ Bufó por lo bajo. _"Necesito que seas específica. No intentes averiguar información con los pacientes. El Kira al que buscas lo conoces muy bien. Asesinó a más de mil doscientas personas. "_

-¿Y no has pensado que es ridículo pensar que era una sola persona? – Le cuestionó. – Sebastián, estamos hablando de alguien que podía estar en Nueva York y en Londres la misma noche. Kira es una organización, ¡es imposible que sea una persona! – Y mientras decía aquello, no podía evitar pensar que entonces la libreta era algo lógico. ¿Necesitarías estar cerca de la persona para usarla? ¡Tonterías! Pensar en eso eran tonterías.

 _"Tu idea tiene lógica. Es posible que busquemos a más de uno._ " Tragó con fuerza. Lo que tenía que informarle no era exactamente respecto al caso. _"Debo decirte algo más… Straub, Williams, Connor y King fueron liberados. Al parecer, no existen suficientes pruebas…"_

Angelique se quedó en silencio al otro lado. Sosteniendo el teléfono incrédula. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ellos asesinaron a Gerald, Sebastián! ¡Haz algo, por favor! - Ahora sollozaba. Quería detenerse, pero no podía.

 _"Desearía que hubiera algo por hacer, Angelique. Pero no lo hay."_ ¿Y ahora qué? ¿De paso le mencionaba que se iba a casar con Ciel?

-Lo entiendo. – Limpió su rostro con una mano, sin poder evitar que quedaran marcas de su maquillaje debajo de sus pestañas inferiores.

 _"Vigila a Nate River. Podría ser la clave de la investigación."_ Añadió el moreno, intentando desviar el tema.

-Sí, es posible. Espero verte pronto. – Y colgó el teléfono antes que el moreno pudiera responder.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso, Sebastián?

Dejó el teléfono en el compartimiento de la puerta e intentó no prestarle atención a Ciel. – No ha sido nada.

-¿Qué sabes de ella que no sepa yo? – Ciel subió el vidrio y le dedicó a Sebastián toda su atención.

El mayor apresó el volante delante suyo. – Angelique está a favor de Kira. Lo estaba desde que todo comenzó. He encontrado una fotografía suya apoyando a un grupo que le seguía.

-¿Crees que sea River?

-No… No lo sé. – Respondió dudoso. Angelique no había hablado con Nate después de la entrevista. Lo deducía porque a recordar lo mucho que le desagradó, habría comentado algo. Sin embargo, su único interés era ese chico al que esta vez se había referido tan fugazmente. Light…

Si el chico no era deportista… ¿Qué más podría haber sido?

Y se encontró frente a su ordenador en la oficina, preguntándose una y otra vez. – Chico… - Murmuró para sí. - ¿Un estudiante? ¿Un actor? – Lo pensó un momento. – Japón… Kira vivía en Japón…

Escribió "Light estudiante japonés" en su buscador.

¡Vaya montón de porquería que llegó a su pantalla! Lámparas para estudiantes, gorras, mochilas y algunas fotografías. Varias llamaron su atención pero, hubo una en particular.

"Light Yagami, estudiante número uno en Kanto"

.

.

.

Light tenía la cabeza apoyada en el suelo cuando ella entró. No era fanático de dormitar en el suelo pero, necesitaba alivio para su espalda y una cuantas flexiones.

-Pensé que estabas molesta. – Dijo mientras Angelique avanzaba hasta la estantería y dejaba ahí la charola que llevaba para él con la cena.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme el que mientas? – Todavía no lograba sobreponerse de la noticia que le había dado su hermano.

El castaño se levantó del suelo y fue hasta ella. –No es como lo piensas. Lo que te he dicho es la verdad.

-¿Y puede funcionar con cualquiera? – Preguntó ella con los ojos acuosos.

Light asintió y le tomó la mano. – Ven. Mírame. – Ahora sujetaba sus dos manos y le impulsaba hacia él. – Dame una buena razón para que yo te mienta.

Ella se liberó de sus manos, solo para rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos. – No lo sé… - Se sentía sonar como su hermano. – Miénteme ahora. Dime que eres él.

Light la sostenía contra su pecho. "Quiere que le diga que soy Kira." Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tan contrariado y tan bien a la vez. - ¿Qué quieres que diga? – La rubia permaneció en silencio. – Yo soy Kira.

Ella apretó los ojos cerrados, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera verdad. – Ojalá lo fueras…

-No miento. – Respondió sin soltarle. – Near me tiene acá por eso. – Ella se alejó ligeramente para verle. Light estaba sonriendo con esa mezcla de fingida dulzura y malicia. – No soy tan fácil de destruir como parece. Pero, ¿por qué buscarme como Kira?

-Te lo dije antes, tengo un trato para él. – Hizo una pausa. – Protegeré a Kira si él en cambio puede deshacerse de los asesinos de mi esposo.

-¿Cómo le protegerías? – Se comenzaba a sentir atraído por la idea.

-Puedo darle una nueva identidad. Cualquier nacionalidad que él escoja, el nombre que prefiera. Puedo ser su eterna cómplice, quien se interponga entre él y cualquiera que quiera dañarle.

Light arqueó una ceja y sonrió aún más. – Eso me serviría bastante bien. ¿Qué sucede si quiero algo más que eso? – Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. – Voy a probarte que soy él y que los resultados son muy satisfactorios. – Ella asintió, acariciando su rostro levemente. – Pero requiero una cosa antes de hacerlo…

-¿Y qué sería eso?

-Me ayudarás a escapar de aquí.

Angelique no era Misa Amane, no se convencía fácilmente. -¿Cómo saber que no escaparás?

-Creo que en esa parte tendrás que confiar en mí. – Se giró y avanzó hasta la ventana. El mareo había desaparecido considerablemente. – Después de todo, si Near fuera Kira las personas continuarían muriendo.

-O pueda que ambos lo sean y él te haya sacado del juego.

Light no pudo evitar una carcajada. - ¡Qué excelente mente tienes! Deberías escribir novelas de detectives.

-Come tu cena. – Masculló. – Debo llevarme los platos.

El castaño se acercó a ver la comida. Hoy, como todos los días, lucía terriblemente desagradable. – Si quieres que te ayude, podrías comenzar por traer comida decente. – Tomó la cuchara y comenzó a comerlo de mala gana. Lo que fuera que era eso. No quería saberlo. - ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que soy Kira?

Angelique miró hacia el horizonte vacío de la ventana. Luego suspiró resignada. – Quizás porque me agradas, Light. Realmente me agradas y si fuera verdad, sería perfecto.

Los ojos del castaño nuevamente se tornaron rojizos. Quizás por lo cercano que se sentía a la Death Note una vez más. – Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú. Eso es seguro. – Dejó la cena y fue hacia ella una vez más. – No quieres cambiar las cosas… quieres existir con ellas.

Angelique asintió y le besó suavemente los labios. Él, quien siempre rechazaba a todas, enredó un brazo en su cintura y hundió los dedos de su otra mano en el cabello de ella. - Pero necesito que creas, y solo existe una manera…

.

.

.

5

Ciel dejó lo que hacía para dar un vistazo al informe que Sebastián dejara en su escritorio del estudio. Aquél era uno de los inconvenientes de trabajar y vivir juntos, el trabajo que quedaba en el escritorio siempre terminaba en casa.

-¿Lees? – Sebastián apareció detrás suyo con una taza de su té favorito. Podía reconocerlo por solo el aroma.

-No quiero dejar esto para mañana. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste en el almuerzo que mi atención no estaba del todo en el caso. – Suspiró. – La verdad es que no he querido ocuparme mucho estos días.

-Creo que puedo entender eso. – Rió. – Y también puedo ayudarte con la lectura del informe. – Abrió la carpeta. – He investigado el caso y hay muchas coincidencias con otro de 1979. En aquel entonces la información era escasa sobre muchos temas, pero los síntomas de los difuntos no cambiaron. Trabajaban para un banco. Al parecer, algunos habían sido despedidos por motivos injustos… Incluyendo a quien se encargó de deshacerse de las personas en aquella ocasión.

-Dices que los síntomas no cambiaron. Quiere decir eso que todos estaban bien y repentinamente murieron.

-Así es. Ataques al corazón. Excepto claro por el último, quien se suicidó. – Sebastián se dejó caer en el sofá al lado del escritorio. – Claro que la explicación de algunos en torno a eso es ridícula.

-¿Por qué? –Ciel bebió un poco más de té.

-Culpaban a los shinigamis.

-¿Shinigamis? – El ojiazul arqueó una ceja. – Ambos sabemos, Sebastián, que cuando a asesinatos se refiere nunca se puede decir que no.

-En eso tienes la razón.

-¿Y quién es este chico? – Preguntó, sin quitar los ojos de la lectura

-Light Yagami, agente de la policía japonesa. – Sebastián volvió a ponerse de pie. – Y es ahí donde todo se torna interesante. Este sujeto desapareció hace tres meses, la novia se suicidó y su madre no quiere siquiera saber de su existencia de acuerdo a nuestro contacto de la policía en ese país. Angelique me habló de un paciente del Hospital Kingdom que luce exactamente igual a él, llamado Light. Nunca me respondió si era o no inglés pero, parece muy interesada en él.

-En ese caso, la dejaremos actuar. Si él es nuestro sospechoso, Angelique le hará caer. – Ciel sonrió picarescamente. – Tu hermana hará el honorable acto de pedirle que le ayude a deshacerse de los asesinos de Gerald.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – El moreno no se sentía cómodo discutiendo aquel tipo de situaciones. Principalmente, si Angelique se veía envuelta en la conversación.

-Tu hermana es predecible. La forma en que intentó alejarnos de ella y sus actos diciendo que Kira es una organización.

-Su hipótesis no carece de lógica.

-Es exactamente eso. Lo ha pensado a conciencia. Ella no es tonta en lo absoluto.

.

.

.

Se asomó por una rendija que quedaba entre la puerta y el marco de ésta. "Near" observaba con detenimiento un libro abierto frente a él.

-Creí que esto no era tuyo ya. Desapareciste por mucho tiempo.

Angelique se quedó en silencio, sorprendida de lo que veía. – Está hablando solo… - Susurró para sí misma.

-Ah… ¿Es por él? - Una pausa. – Entiendo. Debiste matarle cuando pudiste y ahorrarte molestias. – Otra pausa y ahora Near se notaba molesto. – La libreta es mía ahora. Y no pienso renunciar a ella.

Se levantó de su asiento, lanzó la libreta dentro de una de las gavetas de su escritorio y echó la llave. La rubia retrocedió de su posición al ver que Near avanzaba hacia la puerta. Ahora más que nunca comenzaba a creer que había algo extraño en todo aquello.

Azotó la puerta y se marchó. Angelique estaba escondida

Había colocado una tarjeta de crédito en uno de sus bolsillos para ayudarse con la puerta, tal como la otra noche. Miró a ambos lados antes de deslizarla en el espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el marco. Debía hacerlo con una mano mientras empujaba con la otra.

Retuvo la respiración, rogando porque la puerta abriera rápido. Sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar bajo el peso de su cuerpo en cuclillas para alcanzar a ver la cerradura y el mecanismo de ésta. De repente el débil pero glorioso sonido.

Entró en la habitación y brincó sobre el escritorio literalmente. Sí, Angelique no era una persona cualquiera. Posiblemente habría sido mejor ladrona que policía, pues conocía bien ambos lados del juego. Cayó sentada en la esquina del escritorio, logrando que el botón que funcionaba a forma de cerradura de éste, saltara de su lugar.

Abrió la gaveta, tan rápido como podía. Su respiración se estaba tornando agitada, pero no comenzaría a hiperventilar hasta el momento en que cogió la libreta negra en sus manos. Tenía el tamaño de un libro pequeño. Se quedó mirando la escritura en la tapa por un instante. Luego atinó a coger una pluma, abrir la libreta y cortar una hoja.

-¿Será que acaso Light siempre busca chicas rubias? – Dijo una voz frente a ella.

Angelique ahogó un grito y levantó la vista. Frente a ella se encontraba un monstruo de dos metros de altura, ojos saltones y una piel escamosa azulada.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó en un hilillo de voz. Probablemente le hubiera sido más útil preguntar qué era aquella cosa.

-Soy Ryuk, el shinigami. El dueño de esa libreta en la tierra ha despertado y es mi deber estar a su lado. –Respondió, mirándola fijamente. – Aunque considerándolo bien, no me molestaría que te la cediera a ti.

Tragó en seco, sin saber qué más decir. El sonido de los pasos de alguien le hizo regresar a este mundo. – Debes irte. – Dejó la libreta de vuelta en la gaveta y avanzó hacia la salida. Debía tomar prioridades y, tener miedo no era una.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Ellos no saben que has tocado la libreta. Solo quienes toquen la Death Note pueden verme.

-¿Death Note? – Susurró, mientras cerraba la puerta. Ryuk desapareció de la habitación y en un instante estaba a su lado. - ¿Qué es eso?

-Esa libreta que tenías en las manos. ¿Te ha dicho Light lo que puedes hacer con ella?

Angelique dobló la hoja y la metió dentro de su sostén. Luego siguió caminando, sin prestar atención al shinigami.

-Vaya… Ahora veo porqué le has gustado. Eres tan silenciosa como él cuando piensa. – Ryuk hizo una mueca de desagrado y la siguió mientras subía la rampa.

-Es solo que no quiero hablar con un ser imaginario. Y menos con uno imaginario y traidor…

-¿Light te ha dicho que intenté matarlo?

Pero ella sostuvo la vista al frente. Ni un sí, ni un no, lo que irritó aún más a Ryuk. La chica sostenía la tarjeta de acceso en la mano, a punto de abrir la puerta. Ahh… No quería desperdiciar tiempo, haría que las cosas estuvieran más interesantes. - ¿Vas a decirle a él que escriba por ti? Si quieres probar la libreta, yo puedo decirte cómo hacerlo. Después de todo… si estás dispuesta a probarla, quiere decir que tienes a alguien en mente.

-Lo tengo. – Angelique se detuvo y le miró atentamente. - ¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Te lo diré en su momento. Solo asegúrate de llevar la hoja a la hora de la cena, cuando todos miran la televisión. Entonces, Near se habrá marchado y nadie más aquí puede verme. – Dicho eso, el shinigami desapareció.

La rubia se alejó de la puerta del castaño. Ya luego vendría con él. Ahora, debía apresurarse. La hora de la cena estaba cerca.

.

.

.

Todos estaban comiendo, charlando una que otra cosa pero nada en serio. Así eran todas las noches. Los empleados del hospital parecían siempre absortos en su trabajo.

Sin embargo, Ash, uno de los enfermeros siempre encendía el televisor a las siete de la noche para ver las noticias. Y ahí estaría ella. La idea inicial era luchar por encender su teléfono celular y tomar una fotografía a la televisión. Light había sido muy específico en decir que necesitaba ver el rostro de quien asesinaría.

"Y hoy en las noticias tendremos a la hermosa Grace Aranda." Anunciaba el presentador.

Angelique levantó la vista en ese momento. Ryuk estaba a su lado, como una sombra. – Ah… Ya veo. Es ella.

La rubia sacó la hoja doblada y la colocó en su regazo. La pluma la había escondido en una de sus mangas y simplemente tuvo que dejarla deslizar por su brazo y tomarla. – Light dijo… Su rostro en mente… Su nombre real…

-Así es. ¿Piensas escribirle una muerte o la dejarás simplemente morir del ataque al corazón?

La rubia escribió el nombre apresuradamente. Ryuk comprobó que en efecto, la chica tenía el nombre correcto. El verdadero nombre de Grace Aranda era Danielle Lopez. Su mano tembló, quizás intentando pensar en agregar la causa de muerte pero, al ver que no encontraba nada lógico en su mente lo dejó todo así. - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Cuarenta segundos.

"Y ahora con ustedes… ¡Grace Aranda!" La cámara central tomó lugar y enfocó a la chica. Era delgada, de piel blanquecina y cabello oscuro. Entró al lugar sonriendo triunfalmente. Aquella noche había formado parte del elenco del ballet Giselle para el Teatro Real de Londres.

De repente, ella se detuvo y llevó una mano a su pecho. Su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. La cámara enfermizamente la enfocaba porque el camarógrafo fue uno de los tantos que corrió a intentar auxiliarla.

Sin embargo, a los ojos de Angelique y de toda Inglaterra, Grace Aranda murió en aquel escenario por un ataque al corazón.

La rubia no olvidaría en mucho tiempo los rostros horrorizados de sus compañeros en el hospital. Kimberly, una de las enfermeras, lloraba; Charles negaba que algo así pudiera ocurrir y aludía que todo debía ser producto del excesivo esfuerzo que debían hacer las bailarinas de ballet.

Angelique sonrió levemente desde su sitio al final de la mesa. De hecho, la sonrisa solo fue visible para Ryuk.

.

.

.

-¡Despierta, Sebastián! – Hacía menos de diez minutos que el moreno había logrado conciliar el sueño y ¿ahora le despertaba Ciel?

-Mmm… ¿Qué sucede? – Balbuceó mientras se rodaba en su costado. Estaba tan cómodo desnudo entre las sábanas, en aquel clima templado que rara vez se daba en Inglaterra.

-¡Grace Aranda ha muerto! – Exclamó el ojiazul, sacudiéndolo.

-Mal por ella. Ya no era nada mío. – Respondió Sebastián soñoliento.

-Ha muerto por un ataque al corazón. ¡Y en una estación local!

-¿Qué? – El moreno bostezó y se sentó en la cama. – Espera… No estás pensando que podría haber sido Kira, ¿verdad?

-Sé que no tiene lógica, pero sí. Debemos ir ahora mismo a la televisora. – Ciel se acercó al armario y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente.

-Ciel, piénsalo. ¿Para qué iba a asesinar a una bailarina de ballet? Además, Grace Aranda no era su nombre verdadero. – Comentó mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba su ropa mecánicamente. Si Ciel había decidido que saldrían nada le haría cambiar de parecer.

-¿Ah no? – El ojiazul dejó lo que hacía para girarse.

-No. Ella fue novia mía cuando yo tenía diecisiete o dieciocho años. Era una persona bastante enfermiza en su forma de actuar cuando su… Su carrera podía verse comprometida. – El rostro de Sebastián se tornó serio y el otro no pudo evitar notarlo.

-¿Crees que podría haber muerto naturalmente del ataque al corazón? – Ciel intentaba no mostrarlo pero siempre que Sebastián recordaba a alguien de su pasado le hacía pensar que era un inconforme si de relaciones se trataba.

-Sí. Pero sé que eso no cambiará tus deseos de ir a investigar. – Agregó con una sonrisa.

Ciel se giró para continuar vistiéndose. - ¿Tu hermana la conocía?

-Por supuesto… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Tomó su chaqueta y se la puso. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante la simple indagación. – Angelique no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-No digo que lo tenga. Solo pregunté por preguntar.

.

.

.

-¡Eres una estúpida, Angelique! – Y la rubia tembló ante los gritos de Light. -¡Te he dicho que no debías hacerlo sola!

-Light, cálmate. Si nos escuchan podríamos tener problemas. – Musitó en un hilillo de voz. – Además, no te hará bien ponerte así.

-¡No quiero calmarme! – La sujetó por ambos brazos y la tiró al suelo. - ¡Dime qué nombre has escrito! ¿Era uno que solo tú sabías?

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando! – Dijo ella, retorciéndose en el piso alfombrado. Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a luchar por liberarse de él. – He escrito el nombre de una ex novia de mi hermano. ¡Es todo!

-Creo que estás sobreactuando, Light. – Musitó Ryuk detrás suyo.

El castaño la soltó de golpe, obedeciendo a las palabras del shinigami, quien siempre parecía tener razón.

-¿Ha sido él? ¿Él te ha dicho que yo utilicé la página de la libreta? – Cuestionó la rubia sin obtener respuesta, mientras intentaba recomponerse. – Creí que la libreta debía usarse para hacer justicia. Al menos, entiendo que ése era el ideal de Kira.

-Y lo es. – Respondió él finalmente, apoyado en el marco de la ventana. – Por eso no quiero que escribas en ella otro nombre nunca más. No sin antes consultármelo.

-Light, perdóname. Yo… No pude contenerme. – Se acercó a él por detrás, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, intentando ver su rostro por encima de su hombro porque temía que estuviera furioso con ella.

-¿Aún me consideras necesario para tu venganza? – Susurró Light sin quitar la vista del horizonte.

-Mucho. Solo el verdadero Kira podría conducirme en ella. Yo me desviaría del objetivo. Me desesperaría fácilmente… - Escondió el rostro contra el hombro de él. Su espalda, que había perdido muy poco de su original fortaleza, se sentía muy cómoda para refugiarse. – Yo no podría sola…

-Quizás en el fondo temo que me dejes atrás. – Musitó Light, girándose hacia ella. Angelique negó con la cabeza y la mirada fija en sus labios. - ¿Me dejarías aquí?

-No… Nunca… Te ayudaré a salir de acá. – Tomó su rostro con ambas manos. – Somos dos seres que el mundo ha quebrado con su injusticia. A ti te arrebató la libertad, y a mí la felicidad.

El castaño la besó profundamente. Ella correspondió el ósculo y se aferró a su cuello. Inluso el shinigami se sorprendía de ver aquello. ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Acaso se había interesado por alguien finalmente?

-No esperes que te ame. – Susurró contra sus labios. – No sé cómo hacer eso…

-Somos dos. – Respondió ella, tomando la mano de él. – Pero podemos ir a donde quieras… Ser cómplices… Uno para el otro…

Ryuk arqueó una ceja ante toda aquella escena innecesaria. No creía que todo aquello fuera auténtico. Lo peor era que no hubiese ni una sola manzana envuelta en el revoltijo de emociones que se desplegaban frente a él. Sin embargo, las obligaciones de la rubia pronto la forzaron a marcharse de la habitación.

-¿En verdad estás interesado en ella, Light? – Preguntó el shinigami desde la esquina en donde se encontraba flotando, sus alas chocando contra el techo.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí, shinigami cobarde? – Le lanzó una mirada furtiva. – Después de todo, no pudiste asesinarme.

-En eso te equivocas. Escribí tu nombre en mi Death Note… Es solo que por alguna razón no moriste. Cosa que aún no comprendo… - Masculló Ryuk.

-Quizás me amas demasiado y por eso no puedes matarme… - El castaño rió ante sus propias palabras, logrando que el shinigami se molestara aún más. – Y si es Angelique quien te preocupa… Deberías darte cuenta que ella es incluso peor que Misa o Mikami.

-¿Qué crees que quiera?

-Quiere venganza, redención… Una catarsis para su alma. También me gusta el que crea en mí y en Kira. Si quiero salir de aquí, será mucho más fácil con su ayuda. Aunque tengo que hacerla ver que debe ser pronto…

-¿Qué planeas?

-No te lo diré. Creo que aún puedo sorprenderte, Ryuk.

-Supongo que me he equivocado al creer que morirías en prisión. – Dijo el shinigami burlesco.

.

.

.

Sebastián se acercó al cuerpo de la bailarina y tomó su muñeca entre su maño enguatada. El guante de látex no le dejaba sentir la piel pero, eso no era necesario para él. La recordaba perfectamente.

-Danielle. – Susurró y hubo de tomar una bocanada de aire para evitar cualquier suspiro. -¿Ha sido Angelique quien finalmente ha cobrado la cuenta?

-Sebastián, ¿qué has encontrado? – Preguntó uno de los oficiales, acercándose a él hasta donde la línea de "precaución" marcada por el adhesivo amarillo lo permitía.

-Hasta el momento, nada que nos ayude a confirmar la teoría de un asesinato. Será necesaria la necropsia. – Respondió, sin alzar a ver a su compañero. –Terminaré en un momento y podrán recoger el cuerpo.

-Entendido. Iré a buscar al equipo para que te ayuden con eso. – El joven se marchó corriendo.

Sebastián miró una vez más el cuerpo.

Ballet, vestidos, zapatos… ¡Cuánto había trabajado aquel verano para darle todo lo que le gustaba! Amaba encontrarla jugando con Angelique en el patio trasero. Su hermana siempre intentando aprender a bailar como ella, y se le daba bien. Sin embargo, Sebastián sabía que el deseo de ella era el suyo, ser agentes de Scotland Yard, como su padre.

Amaba besarla, abrazarla, levantarla como si de una pluma se tratara… ¡Y cómo no con aquel cuerpo magnífico!

Una tarde, mientras su madre y su hermana estaban fuera de casa. Sebastián la había invitado. Más que una cita, aquello sería una declaración de amor… Una muy furtiva y que acabaría con ambos en la cama. ¿Acaso se podía ser más feliz que aquello?

Afuera llovía y él, en la cama, junto a ella arremolinado entre sus brazos. – Danielle, yo te amo…

-Y yo a ti… - Respondía ella siempre.

Cosa que creería hasta el más terrible de los días. El día en que descubrió el cuerpo de su futura hija en la basura. "Grace Aranda" debía subir a los escenarios. En su vida no había espacio para un hijo, tampoco un Sebastián que fuese su esposo. La chica se había hecho un aborto casero.

Sebastián recordó entonces a su hermana. Angelique había sido la única testiga de toda su desgracia. El moreno cavó un agujero en el jardín, enterró el feto y plantó un pequeño árbol encima para que su madre no sospechara.

Angelique le había abrazado con esa fuerza que solo era suya. La misma que había usado el día en que él se graduara y la misma que tenía el día en que le dijo que Gerald había muerto. Siempre ella… Y tal vez por eso, en el fondo creía que sí era ella la culpable de la muerte de Grace.

-Encontró a Kira… Y Kira vino por ti… - Dijo al cuerpo inerte en voz muy baja.

-¿Está listo, Sebastián? – El oficial regresaba y con él, el equipo forense que recogería el cuerpo.

-Sí, pueden llevárselo. – Se quitó los guantes y observó a unos pasos de la escena.

.

.

.

6

Una semana después.

Angelique salió de la habitación de Light muy temprano. Sus visitas debían evitar ser tan largas ahora que comenzaban a planear como escaparse. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Bajó hasta las habitaciones del servicio y entonces se dio cuenta de la falta de la tarjeta de acceso. - ¿Light me la habrá quitado?

Era una suerte no necesitarla para entrar a su dormitorio. - ¿Qué planeas, Light? – Se preguntó, mientras apresuradamente iba a su maleta y preparaba el arma que llevaba oculta en ella. Era importante estar listos para lo que fuese a venir.

El arma estaba completamente cargada y aún tenía un cartucho de repuesto. Debía buscar un lugar dónde esconderla. Palpó las paredes, luego el suelo. Se sintió aliviada al encontrar una tabla floja. Aquello era suficiente para esconder su carta de salida en caso de alguna inconveniencia. Y no era que ella fuese paranóica pero presentía que algo sucedería.

-¿Angelique, estás ahí dentro? – Gladys tocó a la puerta a la vez que preguntaba.

-Sí. Acá me encuentro. – Respondió la rubia mientras arreglaba su uniforme. – ¡Otra vez luchando con este estúpido teléfono móvil! – Mintió en tono jovial.

-Ah, ya veo. – Respondió la enfermera jefe desde afuera.

Angelique se levantó a abrir la puerta con la mejor de sus sonrisas. – Lamento haberme tardado. Creo que tendré que salir a llamar a mi hermano a un teléfono público.

-No creo que eso vaya a ser posible, querida. - Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras bloqueaba la puerta con su cuerpo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Ahora no tengo permitido salir? – La rubia intentó empujarla, pero era más fuerte que ella. - ¡Muévete! ¿Qué te sucede?

-Solo son órdenes mías, señorita Keller. – Near llegaba a la puerta también con otros hombres vestidos de blanco, solo para colocarse al lado de Gladys. Como siempre con aquella sonrisa ladeada y jugueteando con uno de sus mechones. - ¿O debería decir agente Keller?

-¿De qué habla?

-¡Aprésenla, muchachos! – Ordenó a los dos enfermeros que iban con él.

Los hombres se lanzaron sobre ella. Angelique luchaba por alejarlos pero era imposible. -¡Ayuda! ¡Suéltenme! – Los enfermeros la lanzaron al suelo, le ataron las manos y las piernas. Ella se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Mi hermano sabrá de esto!

-Sebastián es un idiota por creer que tú ibas a ser lo suficientemente lista para no enredarte con Yagami. – Se acercó para sostener el rostro de la chica, quien era obligada a permanecer en sus rodillas. – Agradece que no he encontrado la forma de probar que también eres una asesina igual a él.

Angelique le escupió el rostro. - ¡Eres un puto loco! Soy una agente de Scotland Yard. ¡No podrás desaparecerme solo así!

Le tomó con fuerza por los cabellos, halándolos hasta hacerla gritar. -Olvidas que tengo un paciente de alto riesgo a mi cuidado. Él podría haberse escapado en un descuido y… Matarte…

-¡Noooooooo! – Gritó ella, mientras era arrastrada por el suelo. – ¡Light!

Debía escapar de ellos, se retorció con tanta fuerza que logró alcanzar el brazo de uno de los enfermeros con su boca y lo mordió. Estaba decidida a arrancarle un pedazo de ser necesario.

-¡Rápido traigan una dosis de Ativan! – Ordenó el otro enfermero. Gladys sacó la jeringa de su bolsillo y corrió a clavársela en la pierna.

Angelique gritó por el dolor. Sin embargo, el dolor desapareció rápidamente y una corriente fría por su cuerpo le hizo caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

-Al novio lo han dejado botado. – Comentó Ryuk mientras comía una manzana. – Hace dos días que no viene.

-Es muy extraño que Angelique no venga. Creí que el robar su tarjeta de acceso la haría volver de inmediato.

-¿Querías obligarle a volver? – Ryuk no entendía las acciones de Light.

-Solo quería jugar un poco con Near. ¿Imaginas su rostro de pánico al imaginarme fuera de aquí? Y ella dando la voz de alarma por todas partes. - Ambos rieron. – Pero ahora que ella no volvió, siento que algo no anda del todo bien. – Suspiró. – Near le deja conducirse sola por todas partes. Es posible que le tenga vigilancia. – Apoyó el codo sobre la mesita frente a la que se hallaba sentado. - ¡Qué idiota he sido! Near estaba vigilándola…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Angelique trajo un doctor el otro día. Solo es cuestión de estar preparado para recibirlo. – Sonrió por lo bajo. Luego se acercó y tomó una de las sábanas de su cama. – Esto será suficiente. Para el resto necesitaré tener a un dios de mi lado.

-¿Ves cómo si estás interesado en esa chica? Ahh… Parece que no tendrás que esperar mucho. Ahí viene. – Adviritió el shinigami, asomándose por una rendija de la puerta. -¿Listo?

Light ignoró al shinigami, tomó la sabana y enrolló su muñeca izquierda, luego la derecha. Se sentó en la cama y esperó por la entrada del doctor. Ambas manos hacia atrás.

El hombre entró en la habitación, muy tranquilo y confiado. – Buenos días, Light. Vengo a hacerte un chequeo muy breve.

-Buenos días, doctor Charles. – Respondió. - ¿Podría antes ayudarme cerrando un poco las cortinas de la ventana? El sol está fuerte hoy.

-Claro. – El doctor de cabellos blanquecinos se giró y aquélla fue la marca de "fuera" para Light.

Se puso de pie y con todas sus fuerzas, alzó los brazos para envolver la cabeza y el cuello del hombre.

El doctor asustado comenzó a gritar. Light dio un tirón a la sábana, apretando la garganta de Charles. Luego cargó toda su fuerza y le hizo caer, golpeando su cabeza contra la corniza de la ventana. Una vez más y otra. El doctor quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ahora tengo menos de dos minutos para cambiarme. – Dijo para sí mismo, arrancándose la ropa y repitiendo las acciones con el doctor.

Se vistió con el atuendo de Charles, sin olvidar nada. Colocó la tarjeta de acceso de Angelique en un bolsillo y la de Charles en la otra. Seguramente habían puertas que ella no podría abrir. Escarbó los bolsillos de la bata médica. Dos jeringas y un frasco de Ativan.

Era mejor ir preparado. Destapó el frasco y llenó las jeringas con el contenido. – Vamos, Light… ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo? – Sonrió y deslizó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, pero era como si continuara teniéndolos cerrados. No veía nada. Se sentó como pudo y comenzó a palpar a su alrededor. - ¿Dónde estoy?

Sus manos estaban desatadas al igual que sus piernas. No podía ver su ropa pero podía sentir la falda hecha girones. Puso pecho a tierra y comenzó a arrastrase al frente, inentando buscar una pared, una puerta, cualquier cosa.

Sus dedos chocaron entonces con algo. Una línea vertical y una bisagra. – Una puerta. – Se apoyó en ella para ponerse de pie y se acercó tanto como pudo a la delgada orilla para gritar. - ¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Auxilio!

Silencio. Nada. Y otra vez a gritar. - ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

La puerta rechinó en ese momento y ella retrocedió, esperanzada en que alguien finalmente le ayudaría, le salvaría de manos de aquellos locos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Mira, le gusta gritar. – Los enfermeros entraron en el cuarto. No podía ver sus rostros claramente pues, del pasillo no era demasiada la luz que provenía. Sin embargo, reconocía sus voces.

Esta vez uno de ellos la sujetó de las manos, pasándolas hacia su espalda en un movimiento rápido. Angelique chilló por el dolor. - ¡Ah! ¿Qué hacen?

-¡Te voy a cobrar la mordida, maldita ramera! – Exclamó, mientras acertaba una bofetada al rostro de la rubia. Y le habría hecho caer al suelo de no ser por el otro que le sostenía.

-¡Ah! – Gritó ella y otro golpe asestó contra su cara.

-¿Continuarás gritando? – Le golpeó nuevamente y luego la dejaron caer al suelo.

-Ahora callada, sino quieres más. –Y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

.

.

.

El castaño se encaminó rampa abajo, intentando parecer lo más común posible. Con suerte, si alguien lo veía no lo reconocería tan rápido. Después de todo, quienes le atendían se limitaban a los dos enfermeros, Gladys y ahora Angelique y Charles. De los cinco solamente tres eran de preocuparse.

Sin embargo, al tratarse de la una de la tarde, lo más probable era que todos ellos estuviesen almorzando y la enfermería se encontrara sola. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, Angelique estaría ahí, preparando las medicinas que daba a los pacientes después del almuerzo.

Aunque ver a una chica delgada de cabello negro descuidadamente preparando los medicamentos no era su plan, tendría que servirle.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó Light sonriendo, justo al oído de la chica. "Kimberly" leyó en el gafete.

-Gracias doctor pero… - Kimberly se giró levemente, quizás para sonreír al hombre por la cortesía, y miró el rostro. Su boca se abrió en una A perfecta y su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de horror.

Light le cubrió la boca en un movimiento rápido, apresándola contra su cuerpo. – Callada. – Susurró. – Si gritas, te mueres, ¿entendido? – Ella asintió contra su mano. – Bien, ahora dime dónde está Angelique.

Liberó el agarre apenas un poco, solo para que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra. – La llevaron al cuarto de castigos.

-Bien… sé donde queda eso. – Sacó la jeringa de su bolsillo y la clavó en el brazo de la chica. Ésta cayó tirada en el suelo.

-Imposible olvidar donde uno despierta, Near…

Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al sótano. Aquel era un callejón oscuro, en eterna penumbra a pesar de las horribles luces neon en el techo. Podía escuchar las voces de los enfermeros. Estaban avanzando hacia donde él se encontraba. Light sacó la otra jeringa y la alistó, mientras se ocultaba tras la sombra que provocaba una de las paredes.

La suerte estaba de su lado, cabe destacar, pues los hombres pasaron prácticamente a su lado sin siquiera notarlo.

Light esperó a que se marcharan y salió de su escondite. Conocía el cuarto de castigos a la perfección. Near le había mantenido ahí dos semanas antes de permitirle volver a ver la luz del sol. Aún recordaba el olor de su propia sangre y la ropa pegada a su piel por su causa. Le había salvado de morir pero, no le dejaría de tratar como a un perro.

Respiró profundo y deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta. -¿Angelique?

La rubia lo escuchó de inmediato pero, ¿era él? ¿Realmente él? El llanto se hizo presente una vez más. Imaginando que sería golpeada nuevamente. – Light… - Fue un susurro lastimero.

Ella se arrastró hasta llegar a las piernas de él y abrazarlas. – Light… Ayúdame…

-No hace falta estar de rodillas, Angelique. – Le ayudó a levantarse y le rodeó con sus brazos. – Es exactamente lo que el mundo quiere. Este mundo que está corrupto hasta la raíz. – Ella respiró, pero las lágrimas seguían ahogándola. – Vamos a salir de acá… Y vamos a cambiar tu mundo.

-¿Pero, cómo?

-Con esto. –Dijo el castaño, sacando un encendedor del bolsillo de la bata. Acto seguido, comenzó a palpar la pared a su izquierda, siguiendo una línea recta.

-¿Qué buscas? – Angelique le observaba, si es que aquello era posible, desde una esquina. Light iluminando el lugar levemente con la llama del encendedor.

-Un cable de la electricidad. – Sonrió al sentirlo chocar contra sus dedos. – Creo que lo he encontrado. – Tomó el encendedor y lo colocó al pie del cable, dejando que el fuego consumiera el hule que cubría éste y finalmente consumiera el cable.

El fuego se expandió de inmediato en una llama vertical. - ¿Cuándo sabremos que es suficiente?

¡Ayuda!¡Fuego!

-Ahora. – Respondió el castaño. –Debemos subir.

-Trae la libreta y yo traeré mi revólver. Tenemos cinco minutos antes que esto se desplome o vengan los bomberos. – Afirmó al ver el estado del incendio.

-Espero tengas buen cálculo mental con el tiempo. No tengo reloj.

-Será un riesgo a correr. – Angelique miró su reloj y juntos subieron las escaleras corriendo.

Se lanzaron una última mirada antes de mezclarse entre el pandemounium que se daba entre pacientes, enfermeros y doctores. Angelique se escabulló entre los pasillos, precipitándose a su habitación.

Se tiró al suelo y sacó el arma del escondite, también las balas de repuesto y las ajustó entre el cinturón de la falda y su piel.

-¿Haciéndola de heroína nuevamente? – Ahora Angelique reconocía esa voz. ¡Tantas veces escucharla y hasta ahora la recordaba! ¡Ella era Gladys! – Halle Lidner… - Se giró apuntándola con el revólver, solo para darse cuenta que ella le apuntaba con otro.

-¿Me recuerdas cuando te daba clases? ¡Eras siempre quien reprobaba! – Exclamó riendo.

-Pero mejoré mucho. –Le guiñó un ojo y dio un salto, pateando el arma fuera de las manos de Halle.

Ésta se sorprendió y el arma cayó al fondo de la habitación. - ¡Maldita Angelique! ¡Intentas destruir el trabajo de cinco años! – La haló por el cabello y la lanzó al suelo.

Light entró en el despacho de Near, necesitaba algo con qué defenderse. Sus ojos viajaron hasta un trofeo cuya base era de mármol.

Angelique colocó el mango del arma en su boca y pateó a la rubia con ambos pies a la vez.

-¡Dísparame, cobarde! – Gritó Halle.

-No voy a disparar a un agente en desventaja.

Salió corriendo tan aprisa como sus piernas lo permitían. El humo comenzaba a hacerle sentir mareada y pedazos del edificio caían por doquier.

-¡Light!

Las llamas no le dejaban ver bien y algunos de los pacientes que corrían por todo el lugar casi le tiran al suelo.

-¿Qué? – Nate River corría entre la multitud, intentando calmar a la gente. - ¿Light? – Se giró justo donde se encontraba el castaño, quien le asestó un golpe en la cabeza con el trofeo.

-¡Arrrgh! – Gritó Near, callendo por un instante solo para luchar con todo y ponerse de rodillas de nuevo, sujetando a Light por una pierna. - ¡Light Yagami estoy harto de ti!¡Esta vez te acabaré de una buena vez!

El castaño dejó el objeto y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo. – ¡Entonces lucha como un hombre y deja de esconderte detrás de tus colaboradores! – Entonces vio a Angelique en medio de los que corrían hacia la salida. - ¡Busca la Death Note!

La rubia corrió hasta la oficina y comenzó a escarbar las gavetas. - ¡No está!

Near aprovechó que Light estaba distraído para coger una botella de vidrio que servía como adorno en la oficina y quebrársela en la cabeza. Angelique cogió el revólver y lo apuntó a la cabeza del rubio. – Dámela.

-No llegarás demasiado lejos con ella.

El castaño se levantó y le sujetó por el cuello con un brazo. – Dánosla o no vivirás siquiera para que escriba tu estúpido nombre en ella. – Y la chica no bajaba el arma.

-¡Nunca! ¡Idiotas!

El fuego consumía la oficina. Light y Angelique se vieron desesperados por un segundo. Fue entonces cuando un trozo de la pared se desprendió y cayó sobre la vitrina al lado del escritorio. La libreta negra salió disparada como si algo la hubiese impulsado hacia el fuego.

-¡La libreta! – Gritó Light y Angelique se tiró a recogerla.

El castaño aflojó el agarre en el rubio y Near cogió el abrecartas sobre su escritorio y lo clavó en el costado de Light. Se lanzó al suelo, intentando atrapar a la chica. Angelique nunca antes se había visto en aquella necesidad, pero al ver que le atraparía, disparó el arma, impactándole en el hombro.

No obstante, la pared que se incendiaba estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. Light se recuperó y la tomó por el brazo. - ¡Corre!

Aprovecharon la multitud que salía del edificio para correr a su lado. - ¿Cómo pasaremos la alambrada?

-Eso es algo que pensé hace un par de días. – Dijo el castaño, llevándola frente a la que había sido su ventana. Ahí había un contenedor de basura lo suficientemente alto para ayudarles. – Ven, ayúdame a empujarlo.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí? ¿Doctor, enfermera?" Las voces de los guardias que se acercaban y aún no eran capaces de distinguirlos.

-¡Empuja, Angelique! – Gritó Light, regresándola a la realidad.

Ella obedeció, hasta que sintió el contenedor chocar contra la malla. - ¿Ahora qué?

-¡Sube!

Ella trepó al contenedor y luego a la alambrada, saltando y cayendo al otro lado. Aún no recuperaba los sentidos completamente cuando escuchó un golpe a su lado. Light había caído también. -¡Corre, Light! ¡Corre!

La fuerza había vuelto a su cuerpo y no sabía cómo había conseguido ayudar al castaño a levantarse y ahora corrían entre los árboles del terreno que separaba al hospital de la ciudad.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Light abrió los ojos, intentando reconocer algo en aquel lugar. Se sentó con dificultad en el sofá donde se encontraba. Suspiró. Él mismo habría dicho que simplemente necesitaba respirar profundo pero, no era lo que había sido eso. Se sintió momentáneamente aliviado de ver lo que parecía una sala a su alrededor. Una chimenea, algunos adornos, una mesa de centro. Un poco de polvo tal vez, pero todo perfecto.

-Has despertado. Ah… Por cierto, estás en mi casa de campo. – La voz de Angelique se le antojó melodiosa. – Te desmayaste en el taxi.

-¿Taxi?

-Sí, tomamos un taxi que nos trajo acá. Le dije que eras mi esposo y que te había herido uno de tus pacientes. – Rió, sentándose en la mesa de centro. Ya no llevaba puesto el uniforme, ahora vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… Ah… Creo. – Revisó la herida en su abdomen. - ¿La suturaste?

-Lo único que aprendí en esas dos semanas como enfermera. – Acarició la frente del castaño, echando su cabello hacia atrás.

-Angelique… Me encantas… - Apenas había sentido las palabras fluir cuando pudo sentir el dulce beso de la rubia.

-No puedo decir algo distinto sobre ti. – Sonrió contra sus labios. – Señor Yagami, tengo algo que le interesará revisar. – Musitó para luego alejarse unos cuantos pasos. Abrió la vitrina de la sala y sacó la libreta negro de atrás de un cuadro.

La entregó en las manos de Light y éste la miró con cierta aprehensión. – Jamás escribí en ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? – La rubia se sentó a su lado y le observó mientras Light pasaba las páginas.

-Yo usé otras. Esta era de mi ex novia, Misa Amane. Luego se la di a otro sujeto, Teru Mikami. – Comentó, revisando hasta la última página escrita.

-Pareces nostálgico. – Le besó la mejilla y le miró nuevamente. - ¿Te molesta que no sea la tuya?

-No. Extrañaba estar en paz en alguna parte. ¿Tu hermano conoce este lugar? – Preguntó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recostarse en el brazo del sofá.

-No. Gerald compró esta casa cuando íbamos a casarnos. Vinimos acá un par de veces, luego de eso estuvo casi abandonada. Yo la visito ocasionalmente, algún fin de semana en el que no quiera que nadie me encuentre. – Deslizó los dedos hasta el abdomen del castaño y comenzó a juguetear con los botones. – Debemos cambiarte. – Sonrió.

-¿Quieres ayudarme? – Rió, aunque de inmediato el dolor le hizo callar. – Ah… Pero no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Creo que podrías usar la ropa de Gerald. – Dijo, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse.

-¿Sabes algo? – Ella le miró curiosa. – No deberías jugar con alguien como yo.

-¿Crees que tengo miedo de que me mates, Light?

-No. Deberías tener miedo a que me enamore de ti. – Suavemente cepillo sus labios contra los de ella mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Ámame, Kira… - Le mordió el labio inferior. – Pero esta vez, vamos a hacer nuestro mundo. No voy a dejar que pienses en los demás. – El castaño rió por lo bajo. – Prometí no hacerlo. Sin embargo, yo también creo que me puedo enamorar de ti, Light.

Light le besó sinceramente. – Angelique… Ahora necesitamos ambos de tus habilidades.

-¿Habilidades?

-Las que utilizaste para falsificar los papeles con los que entraste al Hospital Kingdom. – La rubia le miró sorprendida. No recordaba haber dicho nada. – Créeme, era un buen detective cuando trabajaba para la policía japonesa. – Vio que ella iba a decir algo y se le adelantó. – Si es por dinero no tienes nada que preocuparte. Mi padre me dejó su seguro de vida y no fue una cantidad pequeña. Tengo algunos contactos que pueden enviármelo a cambio de una parte.

Angelique se mordió los labios, luego asintió. – Hecho. Pero no olvides lo que me debes. – Añadió muy segura.

-Por supuesto que no, señorita Keller. Ya se lo he dicho, usted quedará satisfecha con mis servicios.

.

.

.

-Está… ¿Cómo lo describirías técnicamente, Sebastián? – Preguntó Ciel, mirando el estado del Hospital Kingdom.

-Ah… ¿Carbonizado?

-No es exactamente la palabra que buscaba y lo sabes. – El ojiazul bufó. – Tu hermana…

-Angelique podría estar entre los heridos o los muertos que aún no hemos identificado. – Espetó el moreno con molestia.

-Claro. Eso explicaría el porqué estás tan tranquilo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me vuelva loco del dolor? – Sosteniendo la mirada en el frente al igual que Ciel.

-No es eso. Es que sabes que no está aquí. – Ciel le miró por el rabillo del ojo. – Voy a vigilarte, Sebastián. Porque no permitiré que sucedan injusticias frente a mí, así sea tu hermana y mi agente.

El moreno prefirió no responderle. Se puso lo guantes blancos de látex y comenzó a avanzar hacia la escena del incendio, el cual apenas acababa de ser extinto por los bomberos.

Ciel lo observó unos pasos atrás. – No te culpo, Sebastián. Tampoco puedo culpar a Angelique. La vida constantemente parece estar llena de gente que no sirve para nada. Y es imposible no desear eliminarlos…

Unos momentos después pudo ver como sacaban a Nate River en una camilla. El ojiazul se aproximó a él. – Nate, ¿qué ha sucedido?

La chaqueta de Ciel se movió levemente a causa del viento. El rubio le observó con fastidio. Llevaba un brazo ensangrentado y la manga de la camisa colgaba rota a los lados de éste. – Lárgate, Ciel. – Fue todo lo que dijo. Y entonces el ojiazul se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a llover. - ¿Alguna pista, Sebastián? – Preguntó al moreno, quien regresaba corriendo, dando órdenes a los demas agentes de recopilar la mayor cantidad de evidencia antes que la lluvia acabara con todo.

-Nada. Tendremos que esperar a la necropsia para descartar algún desaparecido.

Ciel se dio por vencido aquella tarde, solo por esa tarde mientras se tallaba el traje que usaría para la boda. La boda con aquel hombre magnífico que era capaz de todo por su familia. Sebastián dejó el caso por esa tarde, solo esa tarde mientras encargaba un pastel de bodas. Angelique y Light olvidaron la venganza y la muerte por esa tarde, solo por esa tarde mientras comían unos malvaviscos junto a la chimenea.

El mundo no podía ser perfecto, pero a veces, la vida era perfecta.

.

.

.

7

Dos semanas después.

-¿Vio las noticias, señor Smith? – Preguntó al hombre de cabellos negros, gafas y traje negro a la medida. Light arreglaba su corbata frente al espejo del armario.

-No, señora Smith. ¿Me puede decir qué sucede en ellas? – Se giró para mirar a la chica de cabello rojo rizado y ojos verdes que descansaba en la cama, ataviada para una noche de fiesta.

-Buscan a Angelique y al prisionero que escapó con ella, Christian. Parece que aún no les encuentran. – La chica rió, poniéndose de pie y comprobando lo diferente que lucía ahora. Incluso su maquillaje era diferente.

-Es una pena que no sepamos donde están, Altair. – La abrazó por la cintura. El vestido negro que llevaba le sentaba muy bien. - ¿Está lista para esta noche?

-Más que nunca. – Le tomó el rostro suavemente y le besó los labios. – Pero… ¿Y después, Light?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que tendremos tiempo de decidir eso luego. – Sonrió. – Por ahora solo quiero que me prometas algo.

-Lo que sea…

-Espera… Aún no lo he dicho. – Llevó un dedo a sus labios. El perfume que emanaba era exquisito y a ella solo se le antojaba acurrucarse contra su pecho, rozar con su boca ese cuello suyo que le enloquecía. – Nunca me olvides…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Su estómago se apretó involuntariamente. – Light, ¿te irás? – Sus lentes de contacto verde se notaban horriblemente porque estaba a punto de llorar.

-Solo es una promesa. – Él tomó su mano y la besó suavemente. – Angelique… Eres la única persona a la que le he importado realmente en la vida. Entiendes cuando quiero estar solo, cuando quiero estar contigo, creo que sabes interpretar hasta el último de mis antojos…

-Quizás es porque te pareces mucho a mí. – Hizo una pausa. – Y sí, lo prometo. Nunca me olvidaré de ti.

-Ku, ku… ¡Ustedes se ven tan bien juntos! – Se burló el shinigami.

Angelique hizo una mueca, secándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y acabó riendo. Light le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Ryuk pero rió junto a la chica.

-Es bueno que estés acá, Ryuk. Esta noche será interesante. – Agregó el chico. Luego se dirigió al estudio y ambos le siguieron. –Es importante que mantengas la libreta contigo esta noche. – La tomó de una gaveta y se la entregó a ella. - ¿Estás segura de haberme dado los nombres exactos y las fotografías correctas?

-Sí. ¿Quieres que revise los nombres? – Preguntó, a punto de abrir la libreta.

-No. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – No arruines la sorpresa.

.

.

.

Ciel terminó de arreglarse y salió de la habitación. Sebastián le esperaba en la sala del apartamento leyendo el periódico de la mañana. No había tenido tiempo de hacerlo en todo el día. - ¿Listo? – Preguntó, bajando el diario.

-Sabes que nunca estoy listo para los eventos sociales. No son mi fuerte. – Giró los ojos en blanco y alisó su traje negro de etiqueta con ambas manos.

-Solo será un momento, su Excelencia. – Bromeó el moreno, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole una reverencia. -¿Tomando ventajas de su título nobiliario, Conde Phantomhive? ¡Y en una exposición de joyas reales!

-¡Qué tontería! – Exclamó Ciel. – Ahora vámonos, el Hotel Plaza no se encuentra cerca de aquí y debo estar ahí para cuando llegue Su Majestad.

-Mejor temprano que tarde. Además debo dejarte en la mesa e ir a revisar la seguridad de las joyas de la corona que van a exponerse.

.

.

.

El Hotel Plaza lucía más lujoso que de costumbre aquella noche. Las lámparas estaban impecables, los candelabros lustrados y la plata pulida. Todo preparado para los visitantes londinenses que llegarían a admirar las joyas. Todos estaban invitados pero, aquello no era más que un truco pues, al salón de la exposición solo accederían aquellos que fuesen capaces de costear la suculenta cena que se serviría antes de ésta.

Ciel y Sebastián fueron de los primeros en llegar. El ojiazul anduvo al lado del moreno, pero contrario a su usual comportamiento, no llegaba siquiera a rozarle una mano.

El moreno le ayudó a buscar su colocación en la mesa y le dejó ahí mientras iba a revisarlo todo. A su paso, no pudo evitar notar a un grupo de cuatro hombres que estaba sentado a una mesa. ¿Eran acaso aquellos sujetos? Lo eran. ¡Qué rabia sintió al verles conduciéndose como cuatro civiles inocentes! ¡Basura de justicia la que existía a veces!

Al verle, los hombres se quedaron callados. Dos de ellos se giraron para verle, mientras los otros lo podían controlar desde su actual posición. Le retaban con la mirada. Y Sebastián no tuvo otra opción más que bufar por lo bajo y dejarlos estar.

Avanzó hacia el salón de la exposición. Todo parecía estar perfecto. Apagó las luces un instante, solo para comprobar que las alarmas se activaban correctamente. En un instante, todo el salón estaba dibujado por la luz roja que delimitaba el marco de proximidad que podrían tener los visitantes a las joyas.

-¿Está todo en orden, señor? – Le preguntó uno de los oficiales a cargo al verle revisando todo.

-Lo está. – Respondió secamente. No estaba de buen humor la verdad. – Creo que iré a tomarme una copa.

Y cuando salió, pudo ver que el salón estaba casi completamente lleno. Al parecer, muchos habían sacado al sol su mejor atuendo y asistido al evento. Una pelirroja con un abanico llamó su atención, llevaba un vestido negro que contrastaba bien con su cabello. El hombre que la acompañaba vestía elegantemente también, galante le ofrecía el brazo para que ella se sujetara al andar.

-Sebastián, ¿te encuentras bien? – Había llegado hasta Ciel y no se dio cuenta hasta que éste le habló.

-Sí. Es solo que… Necesito una copa. – Musitó el moreno, sentándose a la mesa.

-Estaba pensando en comenzar con un vino Shiraz. – Argumentó el ojiazul. - ¿Quieres?

Sebastián llevó una mano a su cabeza. Estaba sintiéndose confundido. Los movimientos, la sonrisa, aquella mujer se parecía a Angelique… Pero ella…

-Sebastián. – Ciel volvió a interrumpirle. El moreno le dedicó una mirada desconcertada. - ¿Te he preguntado si quieres el vino?

No, no podía decírselo a Ciel. – Sí. Deberías pedir una botella.

Angelique le vio y bajó la vista. ¡Deseaba tanto decirle a su hermano que era ella! Darle aunque fuera un último abrazo. - ¿Sucede algo, Altair?

Ella negó rápidamente e intentó devolverle una sonrisa. – No, Christian. Solo me he quedado pensando. Creo que hay demasiadas opciones para la cena.

-Puedo ayudarte a elegir si lo deseas.

-Sí, eso sería perfecto. – Cuando niños, Angelique y Sebastián tenían una señal entre ellos. Consistía en colocar su dedo índice de la mano izquierda sobre su rostro, apuntando a su ojo izquierdo. "Uno", significaba un secreto, un saludo entre ambos, una cosa o situación que querían hacer notar al otro.

De repente, su mundo se distorsionó. Escuchó la voz de uno de aquellos hombres. – Peter Williams… - Susurró, sin poder evitar que su rostro se transformara.

 _"¡Maldita perra estúpida!" Su voz estaba ahí grabada en su mente. Grabada en el momento en que ella había activado la alarma de aquel lugar. El que sería su último atraco entonces._

 _"¡Atención a todas las unidades! ¡Necesito refuerzos en la calle 37! Gritó por el intercomunicador que llevaba en la cintura_.

-Tranquila. – Murmuró Light, deslizando su mano en la mesa para tomar la de ella. – Solo espera.

Aquello la devolvió temporalmente a la realidad. Él estaba ahí con ella. – Gracias. – Intentó recuperarse. - ¿Qué cenaremos?

-¿Te agradaría un salmón ahumado con vegetales? – Preguntó. - ¿O prefieres una tartaleta de frutas?

-No creo que se pueda cenar eso aquí. – Dijo ella con los ojos rebosantes de una felicidad no dicha.

-¡Qué mal! Fue la mejor cena que he tenido. – Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Es un truco, ¿verdad?

-No. Las cosas cambian. Yo perdí mucho tiempo. Tiempo que perdí intentando cambiar el mundo a uno que fuese mejor, pero no me di cuenta que la gente se ha vuelto estúpida. Les gusta que las cosas sean así. Aquí es normal que el mal gane al bien, siempre y cuando el mal tenga poder y dinero. Pero tú, tú eres diferente. Ves las cosas del mismo color que yo. – Sonrió. – No sé si ambos estamos locos o si somos los únicos cuerdos.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. – Dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-¿Una copa de champaña? – Preguntó uno de los meseros a ambos.

-Gracias. – Respondió Angelique tomando una.

Light tomó otra copa y la colocó en la mesa, dándose cuenta que ya todos en el salón tenían una. ¿Era la señal que tenía planeada? Una mujer en una de la olió y de inmediato comenzó a toser. – Gregory Straub, envenenamiento… - Susurró.

Angelique estaba a punto de beber la copa cuando él la tiró de sus manos. - ¡No la bebas!

"¡Ah!" Un grito se escuchó en el fondo del salón. "¡Alguien ayúdelo!"

El grito parecía haber sido dirigido a Angelique porque se trataba de Gregory Straub. El hombre estaba retorciéndose en el suelo y los demás intentaban ayudarle mientras éste sacaba espuma por la boca.

 _"Peter Williams ya no considera a Gregory Straub como un miembro valioso para ser parte del atraco en el Hotel Plaza. Así que decide sobornar a uno de los meseros para que sirva champaña envenenada a los comensales. A las ocho treinta, el hombre la bebe primero y cae ante todos, convulsionando hasta morir."_

-¡Tranquilos todos! – Gritó Ciel, poniéndose de pie con su placa en la mano. – Scotland Yard. –Luego se dirigió al moreno. - ¡Sebastián llama a emergencias!

Angelique miró horrorizada a Light. - ¿Qué sucede?

-La Reina está llegando. – Dijo él con una sonrisa. – No debes verte tan afectada.

-¡Su Majestad, La Reina! – Anunció un hombre en medio de la multitud que miraba de pie el suceso.

-Es el momento… - Dijo a los otros hombres Peter Williams. – ¿La bomba está lista?

-Así es. –Respondió Allan Straub riendo.

-¡Eso no era parte del plan! – Protestó William Connor, quien se sentía más nervioso de lo usual. La muerte de Gregory no había sido normal.

-El suelo vibra… - Angelique apoyó las manos en la mesa junto a la que se encontraba parada.

Light la miró asustado. – Aléjate del cuadro. – La tomó por el brazo y le hizo caminar hacia atrás.

-¡Hay una bomba! – Gritó uno de los hombres en el salón y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Todos intentando escapar. Todos incluyendo a William Connor, quien se había arrepentido de estar en el atraco.

Light le miró correr como una rata asustada hacia la salida. – Es una pena que no llegarás. – Dijo para sí mismo.

 _"Allan Straub colocará una bomba en el salón. William Connor intentará huir al saber esto justo a las ocho cuarenta. Al hacerlo, cae al suelo sobre una copa de cristal, hiriéndose de gravedad para finalmente, morir atropellado bajo la turba desesperada."_

Los comensales se lanzaron hacia la puerta. Los guardias de seguridad de la Reina tuvieron que ayudarle a regresar a su auto, pues era demasiado peligroso. El Hotel Plaza se sacudió con el impacto de la bomba y el fuego se hizo presente junto a una enorme nube de humo.

Allan Straub se apresuró a la puerta que conducía al salón de la exposición. Sebastián le vio desde el medio del salón, donde intentaba formar a las personas en filas para la salida. - ¡Alto en nombre de la ley!

-Estúpido policía inútil… - Dijo Straub riendo.

 _"Ocho cuarenta y cinco. Allan Straub, muere al recibir dos disparos por parte de un oficial de policía."_

Sebastián disparó al hombre, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo. Muerto.

-¡Debemos atrapar a Williams! – Exclamó Ciel, sacando su arma para ponerse al lado de Sebastián. - ¡Al balcón, Sebastián! ¡Se escapa!

-No va hacia el balcón. – Murmuró Angelique. - ¡Va hacia el sótano! ¡Huirá en su auto! – Levantó la falda de su vestido y echó a correr hacia las escaleras que llevaban al sótano.

-¿Qué haces? – Gritó Light siguiéndola.

-¡No le dejaré escapar! ¡Si es necesario lo atraparé yo misma! – Fue en volandas hasta el automóvil que compartían ambos y subió al asiento del piloto.

-Está bien. Pero yo conduzco. ¡Estás hecha una loca! – Le sacudió, empujándola hasta el asiento del lado para subir él y tomar el volante.

.

.

.

Peter Williams arrancó su auto, justo al otro lado del sótano. Sebastián y Ciel verificaron el balcón y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que había escapado por la escalera de emergencia.

-Se fue por el sótano. – Masculló el moreno. Y ambos corrieron escaleras abajo y a su automóvil.

Ciel tomó su radio e hizo un aviso. – A todas las unidades en el área, tenemos un sospechoso huyendo por las cercanías del Hotel Plaza. Repito, a todas las unidades se les hace un llamado de alerta, un sospechoso de terrorismo en el área del Hotel Plaza. – Dejo el aparato y miró al moreno que se concentraba en el camino. – Encuéntralo, Sebastián.

-Estoy seguro que va al norte. Rumbo al puente. Intentará salir de la ciudad. – Respondió Sebastián, pisando el acelerador a fondo y activando la sirena.

-Toma entonces el otro camino y salgámosle de frente. – Ciel sonrió maliciosamente. – Vamos a cazar a ese maldito…

.

.

.

-¡Conduce al puente! – Gritó Angelique, como parte de sus indicaciones.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que va hacia allá? .- Light ya no era capaz de identificar en dónde se encontraba con tanta vuelta.

-Es su única vía de escape. Sigue recto y luego cruzas a la izquierda. – La mirada fija en el horizonte.

-¡Creí que intentábamos alcanzarle!

-No, Light. No vamos a alcanzarle, vamos a cerrarle el paso.

Light aceleró el auto a fondo y tomaron la siguiente curva en contra de la vía. Los conductores, las bocinas de los autos, los chirridos de los frenos y los gritos de muchos cuando les veían en contra del camino.

-¡Acelera, Light! ¡Ya casi llegamos! – Preparó el arma que llevaba escondida bajo su vestido.

.

.

.

Peter Williams había alcanzado el puente y ahora lo conducía a toda velocidad. – No podrán atraparme… -Se decía una y otra vez, mientras un sudor helado recorría su frente.

-¡Acelera, Light! – Gritó Angelique.

-¡Lo tenemos, Sebastián! – Exclamó Ciel desde el auto de la policía.

Y en ese instante todo pareció detenerse por un segundo. Angelique giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla con intención de ver a quien les acompañaba en su persecución. – Sebastián… -Susurró.

El moreno le vio también. ¡Angelique! ¡Sí, era ella! La chica entonces puso su dedo índice en su mejilla, apuntando a su ojo.

-¡Angelique! ¡No! – Sebastián se aferró al volante.

-¡A fondo, Light! ¡Acelera a fondo! - La chica tomó el volante en un arrebato y hundió el acelerador con uno de sus pies.

Light lanzó un grito mientras en su mente leía lo que él mismo había escrito. _"Nueve de la noche. Peter Williams, muere en la colisión de dos autos al intentar escapar del Hotel Plaza."_

Y ambos autos cayeron del puente, presos del impacto entre los dos.

Sebastián aparcó el auto y bajó enseguida. Ciel le siguió. El moreno se aferró a la orilla del puente con tanta fuerza que sentía que sus dedos se quebrarían y se quedó ahí, inmóvil.

.

.

.

Algunos días despues.

 _"¿Qué haría sin ti?" Le había preguntado él, cuando ella le había abrazado el día de su graduación._

 _"_ _Mmm… ¿Te tendrías que abrazar solito?"_ _Le había respondido ella con una sonrisa pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

"La cómplice de un asesino", la había llamado secamente Nate River el día del funeral. "¿Cómo esperaban que acabara?"

Y Ciel le había visto llorar aún más. Silencioso. Sin decir palabra alguna.

El ojiazul soltó su mano por un instante y fue hasta el rubio platinado. – Nate, alguna vez te tuve en mente como el mejor ejemplo a seguir. No obstante, aquella persona ha dejado de existir. Y no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí.

Near le miró con desprecio y se marchó junto a sus ayudantes.

Ciel se giró y abrazó al moreno. – Perdóname, Sebastián. Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que significaba ella para ti. Fui desconsiderado y estúpido. Voy a casarme contigo, ella era mi familia también.

El moreno correspondió el abrazo. – Quisiera siquiera haber encontrado su cuerpo. Pero por lo que quedó del auto, los forenses dijeron que era difícil encontrar los restos en la corriente.

-Pero seguiremos buscando. – Le consoló Ciel y Sebastián por primera vez se sintió acompañado verdaderamente por alguien además de ella.

.

.

.

Le miraba sentada en la cama, mientras él recogía sus pocas pertenencias. Desde el día del accidente, Light no había vuelto a hablarle, ni a ser quien era esa noche. Pero ahora que todo parecía inevitable, lo único que le quedaba era despedirse de él.

-Light… - Se puso de pie, le abrazó por la espalda, como siempre hacía cuando él estaba molesto con ella.

-Dime. – Él dejó de recoger sus cosas y puso la maleta en el suelo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Estaba decidido a ignorarla, pero no. Tenía derecho a saberlo. - ¿Has leído el diario? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Si apareces ahora todos te considerarían una heroína. Arriesgaste tu propia vida por atrapar a un terrorista, a un criminal. Mi historia en cambio es muy distinta… Además, estoy cansado de que me mientas…

-¿Mentirte?

-Sí. Tu nombre no es Angelique Keller. – Ella palideció ante sus palabras. – Tu verdadero nombre es Angelique Michaelis. Gerald Keller jamás se casó contigo porque iba a casarse con Grace Aranda.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Era inevitable estudiar a mis presas sin estudiarte a ti. Las rosas, los dulces y las promesas habían desaparecido hacía mucho. Él estaba saliendo con aquella bailarina que destrozara a tu hermano antes. Fue entonces aquella manifestación, el grupo que apoyaba a Kira. Tú me buscabas desde entonces. – Hizo una pausa. Además, Gerald Keller no era solo un agente de Scotland Yard. Era parte de la banda de Peter Williams. La fecha que me diste de su asesinato coincide con el atraco a una joyería de la calle 37.

-Es verdad… Por eso no llevaba refuerzos. Era solo yo quien le seguía en el auto de la policía… - Musitó, mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Quién le asesinó, Angelique?

-Yo… ¡Yo le maté! – Se dejó caer de rodillas, abrazando las piernas de Light. - ¡Él se iba a casar con ella! ¡Yo le amaba pero, era un peligro para la sociedad! Cuando vi que huiría con ellos, ¡no lo pensé! ¡Yo le disparé! – Él se agachó para abrazarle. – Peter Williams me llamó "perra estúpida" y yo le dije que acabaría con ellos a cualquier precio. Con todos…

-¿Y cuál fue el nombre que vino a tu mente? – Light sonrió.

-Kira. Y no me arrepiento. – Le devolvió la sonrisa, limpiando su rostro con las manos. – Light Yagami, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no existas.

-Creo que tampoco quiero dejarte atrás.

-Ku, ku… Ya se puso cursi esto otra vez. – Interrumpió el shinigami.

-Ryuk… - Bufó la chica.

-¿Aunque siempre tengamos que lidiar con un shinigami molesto? – Bromeó. – No hay garantía que no aparezca en los buenos momentos.

-Creo que puedo vivir con eso. Sobre todo después que encontré la curiosa regla que justifica el que sigas vivo. – Añadió ella, mirando al shinigami con burla.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Light.

-Ryuk escribió tu nombre incorrectamente cuatro veces en su Death Note.

El shinigami se quedó mudo y mirándola fijamente. – Ehh… Yo…

-Es la regla treinta y cinco. Si un humano lo hace muere, pero en el caso de un shinigami pues parece que no aplica.

-Ah… Ryuk me ama… - Concluyó Light y se echó a reír. Angelique lo siguió.

-Debería haberte escrito correctamente desde la primera vez. – Masculló el shinigami.

.

.

.

8

Tres meses después.

Todo estaba preparado para el acontecimiento. Se había pospuesto por bastante tiempo. Habían tenido torta de bodas en casa durante dos semanas porque la fecha de la boda era otra, pero finalmente había llegado el día.

Ciel había salido del apartamento media hora después que él y quedó atascado en el tráfico del mediodía. Lo que dejaba a Sebastián esperando por él en el vestidor del salón.

Miró el reloj una vez más. Con suerte estaría ahí dentro de quince minutos. Bufó y se levantó a revisar una vez más su vestimenta frente al espejo.

-Deja de revisarte. Te ves perfecto.

Y la figura que surgió al lado de su hombro. De puntillas porque de lo contrario no le alcanzaba por la espalda. – Angelique. – Dijo mecánicamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Creías que me perdería el verte en el día de tu boda? – Preguntó ella sonriendo. Ahora tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos color acero.

-¿Qué me has hecho? – Se giró para abrazarla y ella correspondió el gesto con todas sus fuerzas. – Primero te finges muerta y, ¿ahora apareces así?

-Tenía miedo de buscarte. – Acarició sus mejillas. – Tenía miedo que me odiaras, Sebastián. Pero cuando leí sobre tu boda en una revista, fui la persona más feliz.

Sebastián sonrió, le besó la mejilla y colocó su dedo sobre la suya, señalando a su ojo izquierdo, aquel gesto de siempre. – Quise decírtelo muchas veces, pero no encontraba la forma. Yo también tenía miedo, Angelique.

Ella respondió con el mismo gesto. – Secreto. No pude dejar a Light. Sin importar quien es…

-Lo sé. Jamás se lo dije a Ciel, pero el que tampoco hubieran encontrado su cuerpo me aliviaba de cierta forma. Me hacía pensar que quizás estuvieras con él.

-Y lo que pasó esa noche…

-Shh… - Le interrumpió Sebastián. – Lo que sucedió esa noche ya no es importante.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento. – Sebastián, ¡Ciel ha llegado!

El moreno sonrió. – Parece que debo irme.

Angelique volvió a abrazarle. – Felicidades, Sebastián. Te amo, hermano.

-Y yo a ti, hermana. – Se refugió en el abrazo unos segundos más. - ¿Te veré de nuevo?

-Claro. Quizás para entonces se lo hayas dicho a Ciel.

-Pides cosas complicadas. – Rió. -¿Sales?

-Me iré cuando nadie vea. – Susurró. Sebastián rió nuevamente y se marchó.

.

.

.

-¿Y cómo ha ido todo? – Preguntó Light aún dormitando en el asiento del piloto del auto. Ahora llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro al igual que ella y los ojos azules.

Angelique suspiró y sonrió. – Ha ido muy bien, señor Alexander Parker.

-Me alegro, señora Libby Parker. ¿Podemos irnos ahora? – Se sentó correctamente y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-Primero tengo un regalo para ti. – Angelique sacó una caja forrada en terciopelo azul del lado de su asiento y se la entregó.

Light la tomó y la abrió. - ¿Mi reloj? – Preguntó sonriendo al ver el objeto. - ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Mmm… Una de mis visitas nocturnas a la oficina de Near. Me fijé en el mecanismo y pedí a un relojero que hiciese uno igual.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro" Y la parte de abajo se liberó para él. Nunca se sabe cuando pueda necesitarse.

.

.

.

SOUNDTRACK

-Ultraviolence – Lana Del Rey

-Take Me To Church – Hozier

-Gods And Monsters – Lana Del Rey

-La Locura Está En Mí – Porta

-Light Yagami's Theme – Death Note

-Cold – Jorge Méndez

-Nornir – Mawaru Penguindrum

-The Way – Zack Hemsey

-Waiting Between Worlds – Zack Hemsey

-Bleed – Deadmau5

-Mono No Aware – Hammock

-Dark Beyond The Blue – Hammock

-Your Silence Is The Loudest Sound – Last Days

-Love & Loss – Mattia Cupelli

-Ten Thousand Years Won't Save Your Life – Hammock

-Zetsubou Billy – Maximum The Hormone

-What's Up People? – Maximum The Hormone


End file.
